


Project Elvhen: An Elvhen Lexicon

by FenxShiral



Series: Project Elvhen [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Elves, Elvhen, Gen, Languages, Languages and Linguistics, Project Elvhen, Thedas Language Project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenxShiral/pseuds/FenxShiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A complete lexicon of Elvhen, a constructed language created with the intent of expanding upon the Elvhen language of the Dragon Age universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elvhen Suffixes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIST OF ABBREVIATIONS USED IN THIS WORD LIST
> 
> adj. adjective  
> adv. adverb  
> ar. article  
> conj. conjunction  
> f. feminine  
> p. fr. future participle  
> int. interjection  
> m. masculine  
> nt. neuter  
> n. noun  
> ob. objective  
> pp. past participle  
> pl. plural  
> prep. preposition  
> p. pr. present participle  
> pron. pronoun  
> sb. subjective  
> sg. singular  
> suf. suffix  
> vb. verb

**ELVHEN SUFFIXES**

**Plural / Superlative / More / Intensity**

**-aan**   _suf._  many, high, large, big, high

 **-ala / -la**   _suf_  plural, many, large number

 **-el**   _suf._  more (Usually only used adjectives). Also used to create 'st' nouns with numbers. Also used to indicate intensity. 

 **-en**   _suf._  many, plural, multiple

 **-is**   _suf._  unknown number, plural, intense, more, most, forever, similar to the english 'innumberale.' It is a number so high that it is not worth counting. It is not, however, infinite, in the same manner that uth would be. I.e. Belannar / Bellanar = many years. Belannaris / Bellanaris = eternity. 

**Possessives**

**-an**   _suf._  possessive modifier for nouns ending in s, l, y, d, and t. Plural is -aan

 **-es**   _suf._  possessive modifier for nouns ending in consonants except s, l, d, and t.  plural is -esan

 **-re**   _suf._  possessive modifier for nouns ending in vowels except for y. plural is ren

**Creating Nouns**

**-athe**   _suf._  Creates nouns from other nouns, adverbs or adjectives meaning the physical manifestation of, or the people/places/things embodying the idea. I.e. Dead from adjective dead, the noun living from life. Fearful as a noun from fearful the adjective, or fear the noun. Sometimes used to create adverbs/adjectives

 **-elan**   _suf._  added to a noun or verb to create an agent noun. i.e. dhrua (to believe) + elan = druelan (believer)

 **-os**   _suf._  a suffix that creates an abstract noun from adjectives and participles, denoting quality and state. similar to the english suffix -ness

 **-sh / -sha**   _suf._  suffix creating a physical or abstract noun meaning the product or noun variation of a verb

 **-the**   _suf._  added to verbs to create a noun meaning the action of the verb (I.e. comparison, rejection).

 **-un**   _suf._  creates a noun from a verb or adjective meaning the physical manifestation of, or having the quality of

**Creating Adjectives/Adverbs**

**-ast / -st**   _suf._  creates adjectivesa/adverbs from nouns, verbs or other adjectives meaning 'characterized by or inclined to' also used to create nouns meaning 'the action of,' with verbs that already end in th

 **-ne**   _suf._  a suffix used to create an adjective/adverb from a noun meaning "Similar to or representative of."

 **-or**   _suf._  suffix similar to 'ish' in english. meaning 'belonging to' 'after the manner of,' 'having the characteristics of,' like,' or 'inclined or tending to.' 

 **-sha / -asha**   _suf._  suffix creating adjectives/adverbs from nouns, verbs or adjectives meaning 'characterized by or inclined to'

**Diminutives**

**-lin**   _suf._  diminutive suffix, used exclusively with a non-person, i.e. animals and objects. 

 **-ain**   _suf._  diminutive suffix meaning a child version, or childlike, or a cute something. 

 **-u**   _suf._  short, small, singular, lonely, isolated, lonesome, empty

 **-udh**   _suf._  diminutive suffix, meaning small, cute, pretty or feminine. Similar to the french -ette. 


	2. Elvhen Numbers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIST OF ABBREVIATIONS USED IN THIS WORD LIST
> 
> adj. adjective  
> adv. adverb  
> ar. article  
> conj. conjunction  
> f. feminine  
> p. fr. future participle  
> int. interjection  
> m. masculine  
> nt. neuter  
> n. noun  
> ob. objective  
> pp. past participle  
> pl. plural  
> prep. preposition  
> p. pr. present participle  
> pron. pronoun  
> sb. subjective  
> sg. singular  
> suf. suffix  
> vb. verb

**ELVHEN NUMBERS**

**Sa**   _ar._ one

 **Ta** _ar._ two

 **Tan** _ar._ three

 **Ny** _ar._ four _  
_

**Va** _ar._ five

 **No** _ar._ six

 **Noa** _ar._ seven

 **Han** _ar._ eight

 **Uan** _ar._ nine _  
_

**Asan** _ar._ ten

 **Asan'sa** _ar._ eleven

 **Asan'ta** _ar._ twelve

 **Asan'tan** _ar._ thirteen

 **Asan'ny** _ar._ fourteen

 **Asan'va** _ar._ fifteen

 **Asan'no** _ar._ sixteen

 **Asan'noa** _ar._ seventeen

 **Asan'han** _ar._ eighteen

 **Asan'uan** _ar._ nineteen

 **Alan** _ar._ twenty

 **Atan** _ar._ thirty

 **Anan** _ar._ fourty

 **Avan** _ar._ fifty

 **Aloan** _ar._ sixty

 **Anoan** _ar._ seventy

 **Ahan** _ar._ eighty

 **Anuan** _ar._ ninety

 **Salan** _ar._ one hundred

 **Talan** _ar._ two hundred

 **Tanlan** _ar._ three hundred

 **Nylan** _ar._ four hundred

 **Valan** _ar._ five hundred

 **Nolan** _ar._ six hundred

 **Noalan** _ar._ seven hundred

 **Halan** _ar._ eight hundred

 **Ualan** _ar._ nine hundred

 **Alan'en** _ar._ one thousand

 **Alan'el** _ar._ one hundred thousand

 **Alan'en'el** _ar._ one million


	3. Elvhen Word List A Through D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIST OF ABBREVIATIONS USED IN THIS WORD LIST
> 
> adj. adjective  
> adv. adverb  
> ar. article  
> conj. conjunction  
> f. feminine  
> pfr. future participle  
> int. interjection  
> m. masculine  
> nt. neuter  
> n. noun  
> ob. objective  
> pp. past participle  
> pl. plural  
> prep. preposition  
> ppr. present participle  
> pron. pronoun  
> sb. subjective  
> sg. singular  
> suf. suffix  
> vb. verb

**[A]**

**abelas**   _n._  sorrow, regret, sadness

 **adahl**   _n._  tree, wood

 **adahla**   _n. pl._ trees, woods

 **adahlen**   _n._ forest

 **adahl'melana** _n._  season of spring

 **aen** _adj. n._ fat, sticky

 **aenadahl** _n._ pine tree, fur tree, coniferous tree, lit. sticky tree

 **aenor** _n._ prey, kill, game, victim

 **aenorean** _n._ bird of prey, raptor

 **aer**   _n._  liver

 **ahn**   _adv. conj. int. n. pron. sb._  what

 **ahnas**   _pron. sb._ what's

 **ahnsul** _adv. conj. int._  why, because, what for

 **air**   _n._ money, cash, compensation, wage

 **aju**   _n._ craft, product, art

 **ajua**   _vb._ to craft, to create, to act

 **ajual**   _ppr._ crafting, creating, acting

 **ajuem**   _pp._ crafted, created, acted

 **ajuemah** _pfr._ about to craft, about to create, about to act

 **ajuelan**   _n._ crafter, creator, artist

 **ala'syl'ise'man**   _n._ the elements. lit. earth, air, fire, water. 

 **ala'syl'ise'man'thanelan** _n._ Elemental mage, Elementalist. Lit. Wielder of the Elements

 **alas**   _n._ earth, dirt, the ground

 **alas'ala** _. n._ desert

 **alas'en** _n._  world

 **alas'len** _n. m._ "Earth Child." "Person of the earth." Humans or elves who have been raised within nature, or outside of civilization.

 **alas'lan** _n. f._ "Earth Child." "Person of the earth." Humans or elves who have been raised within nature, or outside of civilization.

 **alas'lin**   _n. nt._ "Earth Child." "Person of the earth." Humans or elves who have been raised within nature, or outside of civilization.

 **alas'nira**   _vb._  to dance

 **alas'niral**   _ppr._ dancing

 **alas'nirem** _pp._ danced

 **alas'niremah** _pfr._ about to dance

 **alasis** _n._ area, space, distance, lit. innumerable land

 **alaslin**   _n._ metal

 **alasmanvian** _n._  well, cistern, lit. ground water hole

 **alasnatha** _n._ lizard, reptile

 **alastarasyl** _n._ mountain, high mountain, lit. sky earth

 **alha** _vb._ to become wild

 **alhal**   _ppr_. becoming wild

 **alhem** _pp._ became wild

 **alhemah** _pfr._  about to become wild

 **alhadam** _n._ druffalo

 **alhan** _n._ the wild, wilderness, backcountry, the outback

 **alhasha** _adj._ wild

 **alin** _n._  other, stranger, person

 **ama** _vb._ to keep, to protect, to take something freely given

 **amal** _ppr._  keeping, protecting, taking

 **amem** _pp._  kept, protected, took

 **amahn**   _adj. adv. int. n._ here

 **amelan** _n._  keeper, protecter, guardian

 **an** _n._ place

 **anbanal**   _n._ hell, the void, place of nothing

 **Andruil** _n._ "She who guides through inevitable sacrifice." The elven Goddess of the Hunt, and creator of the Dalish credo Vir Tan'adahl. The Hawk is beloved to her.

 **Andurfelen**   _n._ The Anderfels

 **Andurfelvhen** _n._ The Anders

 **annala** _n._ century, lit. 'many year'

 **annar** _n._ year

 **anor** _n._ home, land, nation. lit. place of

 **Ar** _pron. sb._ I

 **Ar'an** _pron. sb._ We

 **ara** _pron. sb. poss._ my

 **ara** _n._ journey, self journey

 **ara'lan** _pron. f._ myself

 **ara'len** _pron. m._ myself

 **ara'lin** _pron. nt._ myself

 **ara'val** _n._ Long self journey or great self journey.

 **ara'vel** _n._ journey ship, ship of journeys

 **ard** _adj._ loud, noisy, intense

 **aria** _n._ circle, cage, trap, barrier

 **arla** _n._ house, home

 **arladurgen** _n._ cave, deep cave, deep cavern

 **arlater** _n._ cave, cavern, lit. rock home

 **Arlathvhen** _n._ Lit. "People Home." The meeting of the dalish clans' keepers, which takes place every ten years and last two days. 

 **arlise** _n._ hearth, home of fire

 **arlise'amelan** _n._ hearthkeeper, specifically someone who keeps and protects the hearth, the  _arlise_ , of a house, or someone who protects and keeps the metaphorical hearth.

 **Arlise'sul'avelan** _n._ Hearthkeeper, specifically Server of the Warm house. Someone who keeps the hearth and serves it to others.

 **aron** _adj. adv._  alike, like, similar, similar to

 **arona** _vb._ to be alike

 **aronal** _ppr._ being alike

 **aronem** _pp._ was alike

 **aronemah** _pfr._ about to be alike

 **arsyl** _n._ roof

 **arulin** _adj._ personal, private, precious, important. lit. my alone blood.

 **Arulin'holm** _n._ a tool used in elvhen wood carving. Fairly common place and mundane during Arlathan, but with symbolic value, as it was used to both start and  finish pieces. In the Dalish clans, the Arulin'holm has taken on almost a mythic identity, given that it is one of the few things the Dalish have from Arlathan. Almost every single clan has an Arulin'holm, speaking to how common they were during Arlathan. The Dalish honoring the Arulin'holm is similar to them honoring a carpenter's plane. 

 **arulin'sil** _adj. adv._ serious, grave, earnest, seriously, gravely, earnestly

 **As** _pron. sb. f._ She

 **As'an** _pron. f._ they

 **Asa** _pron. sb. ob. f. poss._ her, hers

 **asa'ma'lin** _n. f._ sister

 **asa'var'lin** _n. f._ cousin

 **asagail** _n._ labia, vulva

 **asahn**   _pron. ob._ what, which

 **asahnas** _pron. ob. poss._ what's

 **asahngar**   _n._ luck, fortune, fate, destiny

 **Asalan** _pron. f._ herself

 **Ash** _pron. ob. f._ her

 **asha**   _n. f._ woman

 **Asha'bellanar** _n. f._ "Woman of Many Years." This is the word that Dalish clans use to describe Flemeth.

 **ashalan** _n. f._ daughter

 **asreun** _n. f._ female orgasm

 **assan** _n._ arrow

 **ath** _n._ half, part, fraction, division

 **atha** _vb._ to part, to separate, to divide

 **athal** _ppr._  parting, separating, dividing

 **athem** _pp._ parted, separated, divided

 **athemah** _pfr._ about to part, about to separate, about to divide

 **athdhea** _n._ dawn, half-light, almost day

 **athim** _adj._ humble, meek

 **athimathe** _n._ humility, submbissiveness, meekness

 **athlean** _n._ twilight, afterglow, eventide

 **atisha** _adj. n._ peace, calm, serenity peaceful

 **Av** _n._ tongue, lips, word

 **av'ahn** _n._ question

 **av'ahn'su'vi'in** _adj. n._ curious, curiosity

 **Av'in** _n._ mouth

 **av'inga** _n._ tooth

 **av'ingala** _n. pl._ teeth

 **ava** _vb._ to taste, to eat

 **aval** _ppr._ tasting, eating

 **avem** _pp._ tasted, eaten

 **avemah** _pfr._ about to taste, about to eat

 **avean** _n._ beak, specifically a bird's beak

 **avise** _n._ flame, tongue of fire

**[B]**

**ba'isa'ma'lin** _n. m._ uncle

 **babae / baba** _n. m._ dad, father

 **babala / babaela** _n. m._ grandfather, grandpa

 **bae** _n. m._ dad, daddy

 **bana** _adj. n._ black

 **banafelas** _n._  decay, rot, corrosion, decadence, ruin, disrepair

 **banafelasa** _vb._ to decay, to wither

 **banafelasal** _ppr._ decaying, withering

 **banafelasem** _pp._ decayed, withered

 **banafelasemah** _pfr._  about to decay, about to wither

 **banal** _n._ nothing, non existence, destruction, nothingness, darkness

 **banal'halam** _n._ a word without a true translation in English. Meaning the concept of souls and memories travelling onwards throughout history within the minds and hearts of loved ones, thus meaning that everything -- in a small way -- is immortal. Buildings will remain, clues will remain of lost cultres, dead loved ones live onward in our memories. Nothing truly ends. 

 **banal'lan** _n. f._ darkspawn, enemy, lit. nothing person

 **banal'len** _n. m._ darkspawn, enemy, lit. nothing person

 **banal'lin** _n. nt._ darkspawn, enemy, lit. nothing person

 **banal'ras** _n._ shadow

 **banal'var** _n._ exile, banishment, diaspora, expulsion

 **banal'vara**   _vb._ to exile, to banish, to displace, to expel

 **banal'varal** _ppr._ exiling, banishing, displacing, expelling

 **banal'varem** _pp._ exiled, banished, displaced, expelled

 **banal'varemah** _pfr._ about to exile, about to banish, about to displace, about to expel

 **banalas** _n._ refusal, prohibition, disallowance, rejection

 **banalasa** _vb._ to refuse, to prohibit, to disallow. lit. "to allow nothing."

 **banalasal** _ppr._ refusing, prohibiting, disallowing

 **banalasem** _pp._ refused, prohibited, disallowed

 **banalasemah** _pfr_. about to refuse, about to prohibit, about to disallow

 **banalhan** _n._ the blight, the place of the blight's origin, emptiness, destruction, the place of nothing

 **banallen** _n. pl._ nothings, darkspawn, enemies

 **banasyl** _n._ fog, mist, vapor

 **bane** _n._ dark, gloom

 **banise** _n._ smoke, smog, soot

 **banvherassan** _n._ panther, lit. black tiger

 **bar** _n._ top, tip, point, head, height

 **barast** _adj._ high, pointy

 **bared** _n._ hat, cap, helmet

 **baredhis** _n._ the tip of the penis, the glans

 **bartuasha** _n._ flowering bud, hymen, maidenhead

 **bartuasha'te'lanem** _n._ female virgin, female virginity, lit. flower bud not yet given

 **bel** _adj. n. pron._ many

 **bell'ana** _n._ forever, eternity, alternative to bellannar

 **bel'annar'is / bell'anar'is** _n._ eternity, forever, the concept of 'many forevers' in the sense of something unending, and something apart from this world. 

 **bell'annar** _n._ eternity, forever

 **besh** _n._ grain

 **blar** _n._  flower

 **blardhea** _n._ morning flower, also slang for female genitalia

 **bor'assan** _n._ bow, lit. arrow thrower

 **bora** _vb._  to throw, to shoot, to give something not wanted

 **boral** _ppr._ throwing, shooting

 **borem** _pp._ threw, shot, thrown

 **boremah** _pfr._ about to throw, about to shoot

 **bradh**   _n._ bread, cake

 **bradhe** _n._ pastry

 **brah** _n._ shoe

 **braan** _n. pl._ shoes

 **brav** _n._ tongue, throat, specifically the inside of the throat, lit. deep mouth

 **Bre**   _adj._ deep, intense

 **bre'alas**   _n._ deep earth, cave, cavern

 **bredhas** _n._ cervix

 **briste** _n._ trousers, pants, knickers, specifically pants that are worn with a uniform

 **britha** _vb._ to look, to seem, to appear

 **brithal**   _ppr_. looking, seeming, appearing

 **brithem** _pp._ looked, seemed, appeared

 **brithemah** _pfr._ about to look, about to seem, about to appear

 **brithava**   _vb._ to be jealous

 **brithaval**   _ppr._ being jealous

 **brithavem** _pp._ was jealous

 **brithavemah** _pfr._ about to be jealous

 **brithavathe** _n._ envy, jealousy

 **brithun** _n._ appearance

**[D]**

**da** _adj._ small

 **da'assan** _n._ little arrow

 **da'din'sil'melana** _n._ Period of clear thoughts when a person is free from sexual desires after having an orgasm

 **da'el** _adj._ smaller

 **da'gen** _n._ sand, dust, dirt, grit, soil

 **da'lav** _n._ hand

 **da'lav'brah** _n._ glove

 **da'lav'braan** _n. pl._ gloves

 **da'lav'hasal** _n._ handfasting, an elvhen marriage rite where the partners' hands are tied together

 **da'lavin** _n._ wrist

 **da'len** _n. m._ child, young person

 **da'lan** _n. f._ child, young person

 **da'lin**   _n. nt._ child, young person

 **da'vharla** _n._ village

 **dahlas** _n._ grass, weed

 **dahlasanor** _n._ meadow, grasslands, lit. nation of grass

 **dahn** _n._ bee

 **dahn'direlan** _n._ idiot, moron, lit. bee puncher, one who punches bees

 **Dal'thanaan** _n._ battle axe. lit. killing large tool

 **dala** _vb_. to kill, to destroy

 **dalal** _ppr._ killing, destroying

 **dalem** _pp._ killed, destroyed

 **dalemah** _pfr._ about to kill, about to destroy

 **dalavadahl** _n._ leaf, specifically that of a tree

 **dalavur** _n._ leaf

 **dam** _n._ cow, bovine, ox

 **dan'latha** _vb._ to grieve, to weep

 **dan'lathal** _ppr._ grieving, weeping

 **dan'lathem** _pp._ grieved, wept

 **dan'lathemah** _pfr._ about to grieve, about to weep

 **dana** _vb._ to break, to shatter, to split _  
_

**danal** _ppr._ breaking, shattering, splitting

 **danem** _pp._ broke, broken, shattered, split

 **danemah** _pfr._ about to break, about to shatter, about to split

 **daneralan** _n._ the g-spot

 **Dar'misaan** _n._ sword. lit. piercing long blade

 **Dar'misu** _n._ dagger, lit. piercing small blade

 **dara** _vb._ to go, to pierce

 **daral** _ppr._ going, piercing

 **darem** _pp._ gone, went, pierced

 **daremah** _pfr._ about to go, about to pierce

 **daris** _adj._ demonic

 **das** _n._ avoidance, restraint, prevention

 **dasa** _vb._ to restraint or to prevent

 **dasal**   _ppr._ restraining, preventing

 **dasem** _pp_. restrained, prevented

 **dasemah** _pfr_. about to restrain, about to prevent

 **dashalasha** _n._ clitoris, little shield

 **daur** _n._ malice, hatred

 **daurnatha** _n._ viper, poisonous snake, venomous snake

 **daurnathaan** _n._ wyvern, gurgut

 **dava** _vb._ to lick, to taste

 **daval**   _ppr._ licking, tasting

 **davem** _pp._ licked, tasted

 **davemah** _pfr._ about to lick, about to taste

 **davathe** _n._ sip, taste, lick

 **dear** _n._ attitude

 **del** _adj._ wrong

 **delavir** _adj._ stupid, nonsensical

 **dera** _vb._ to touch, to stroke, to reach

 **deral** _ppr._ touching, stroking, reaching

 **derem** _pp._ touched, stroked, reached

 **deremah** _pfr._ about to touch, about to stroke, about to reach

 **dhama** _vb._ to sit

 **dhamal** _ppr._ sitting

 **dhamem** _pp._ sat

 **dhamemah** _pfr._ about to sit

 **dhar** _n._ dog, hound, canine

 **dharlin** _n._ puppy, baby dog, cut dog

 **dhava** _vb._ to kiss

 **dhaval** _ppr._ kissing

 **dhavem** _pp._ kissed

 **dhavemah** _pfr_. about to kiss

 **dhea** _n._ morning

 **dhea'him** _n._ afternoon, day

 **dhea'lam** _n._ evening

 **dhru** _n._ faith, belief

 **dhru'an** _n._ temple, church

 **dhrua** _vb._ to believe, to have faith

 **dhrual** _ppr._ believing

 **dhruem** _pp._ believed

 **dhruemah** _pfr._ about to believe

 **dhruathe** _n._ faithful

 **dhruast** _adj._ faithful

 **dhruelan** _n._ believer, faithful person

 **dhula** _n._ hair

 **dhula'duin** _n._ chest hair

 **dhula'edhan** _n._ pubic hair

 **dhula'lav**   _n._ arm hair

 **dhula'sal'in** _n._ facial hair, beard

 **dhula'shol** _n._ leg hair

 **dhulaman**   _n._ seaweed, specifically a type of edible seaweed

 **dhulathin** _n._ comb, brush

 **diala** _vb._ to cover, to blanket, to shroud

 **dialal** _ppr._ covering, blanketing, shrouding

 **dialem** _pp._ covered, blanketed, shrouded

 **dialemah** _pfr._ about to cover, about to blanket, about to shroud

 **dialathe** _n._ blanket, sheet, cover

 **dialun** _n._ cover, top, hatch

 **dian** _n._ stop, block, conclusion

 **diana** _vb._ to fill, to close, to stop, to stuff

 **dianal** _ppr._ filling, closing, stopping, stuffing

 **dianem** _pp._ filled, closed, stropped, stuffed

 **dianemah** _pfr_. about to fill, about to close, about to stop, about to stuff

 **diane** _adj._ full, filled, at capacity

 **dil** _n._ meat, flesh

 **dil'ir'isa** _vb._ to fry, to cook at high heat

 **dil'ir'isal** _ppr._ frying

 **dil'ir'isem** _pp._ fried

 **dil'ir'isemah** _pfr._ about to fry

 **dilisa** _vb._ to cook

 **dilisal** _ppr._ cooking

 **dilisem** _pp._ cooked

 **dilisemah** _pfr._ about to cook

 **Din** _adj. adv. n._ death, dead, no

 **dina** _vb._ to die, to end

 **dinal** _ppr._ dying, ending

 **dinem** _pp._ died, ended

 **dinemah** _pfr._ about to die, about to end

 **dinathe** _n._ the dead

 **Dinathe'dirthelan** _n._ necromancer

 **dinlathelan** _n._ sociopath, one dead to love

 **dir'vhen'an** _n._ promise, oath

 **dira**   _vb._ to hit, to punch, to attack, to strike

 **diral** _ppr._ hitting, punching, attacking, striking

 **direm** _pp._ hit, punched, attacked, striked, struck

 **diremah** _pfr._ about to hit, about to punch, about to attack, about to strike

 **dirasha** _vb._ to kick, to hit

 **dirashal** _ppr._ kicking, hitting

 **dirashem** _pp._ kicked, hit

 **dirashemah** _pfr._ about to kick, about to hit

 **dirth** _n._ speech, talk

 **dirth'ala** _n._ lesson, specifically a lesson that one sorely needs. lit. many speeches

 **dirth'sulan** _n._ conversation

 **dirtha** _vb._ to speak, to tell

 **dirthal** _ppr._ speaking, telling

 **dirthem** _pp._ spoke, spoken, told

 **dirthemah** _pfr._ about to speak, about to tell

 **Dirtha'var'en** _n._ promise, Elvish name for the Exalted Plains. Also means "A great promise given." Lit. "The great distance of speech."

 **dirtha'vhen'an** _n._ promise, usually expected to be unbreakable. An unbreakable vow. lit. "The heart of speech," Or "To Speak of/from the heart." Different from "dirtha'var'en," as the latter implies a great promise given. 

 **dirthala** _vb._ to learn

 **dirthalal** _ppr._ learning

 **dirthem** _pp._ learned

 **dirthemah** _pfr._ about to learn

 **dirthelan** _n._ speaker

 **dorf** _adj. n._ gray

 **dosan** _ar. adj. n. pron._ few, small number

 **drius** _n._ pants, trousers

 **dru** _n._ sacrifice, offering, atonement, ritualistic kill

 **drua** _vb._ to sacrifice, to offer, to atone

 **drual** _ppr._ sacrificing, offering, atoning

 **druem** _pp._ sacrificed, offered, atoned

 **druemah** _pfr._ about to sacrifice, about to offer, about to atone

 **druast** _adj._ sacred, cherished, hallowed, consecrated, holy

 **duin** _n._ chest, torso

 **duine** _n._ bosom, breast

 **duinelan** _n._ female bosom, female breast

 **dun** _n._ body

 **Dun'himelan** _n._ Shape shifter, body changer

 **dunathe** _n._ being, living being, creature, sentient creature

 **dur** _adj. adv._ _prep._ down, low, beneath, below, under

 **duralas** _n._ lowland, steppes

 **durdaurun** _n._ deep stalker

 **durgen** _n._ stone, mountain, rock

 **durgen'len** _n. m._ dwarf, child of the stone

 **durgen'lan** _n. f._  dwarf, child of the stone

 **durgen'lin** _n. nt._ dwarf, child of the stone

 **durglas** _n._ valley, dale, vale, glen

 **durin** _n._ waist, hips

 **durlahn** _adj._ quiet, low sound

 **durnatha** _n._ snake

 **dya** _vb._ shall

 **dys**   _n._ chance, luck


	4. Elvhen Word List E Through G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIST OF ABBREVIATIONS USED IN THIS WORD LIST
> 
> adj. adjective  
> adv. adverb  
> ar. article  
> conj. conjunction  
> f. feminine  
> pfr. future participle  
> int. interjection  
> m. masculine  
> nt. neuter  
> n. noun  
> ob. objective  
> pp. past participle  
> pl. plural  
> poss. possessive  
> prep. preposition  
> ppr. present participle  
> pron. pronoun  
> sb. subjective  
> sg. singular  
> suf. suffix  
> vb. verb

**[E]**

**e** _int._ interjection. similar to 'oh!' or 'Ah!'

 **e'sha'reun'rodhe**   _n._ the happy surprise when your partner's cum tastes good

 **ea** _vb._ To be

 **eal**   _ppr._ Being

 **ean** _n._ bird

 **eanvheraan** _n._ griffon lit. lion bird

 **ebala** _vb._ to mourn, to grieve

 **ebalal**   _ppr._ mourning, grieving

 **ebalem** _pp._ mourned, grieved

 **ebalemah** _pfr._ about to mourn, about to grieve

 **ebalasha** _n._ grief, complaint, grievance

 **ebalathe** _n._ mourning, grievance

 **ebelas** _n._ great mourning, grievance, great depression over a death or loss

 **edh** _adj. n._ privacy, private

 **edhas** _n._ vagina

 **edhas'harel'inan** _n._  the intense anxiety you get when you are afraid that your partner will find your genitals ugly

 **edhashile** _n._ the technical term for the lubrication of the vagina. literally vagina saliva

 **edhialun** _n._ pan, cup, vagina cover, a cover used during the female's period

 **edhis** _n._ penis

 **edhis'dial'garodhe** _n._ the unique taste of a man's foreskin when there is semen inside of it. 

 **edhis'diala** _n._ foreskin

 **edhis'harel'inan** _n._ see  _edhas'harel'inan_

 **edhishile** _n._ precum, lit. penis saliva

 **edhrius** _n._ panties, women's underwear. Specifically a type of underwear that is very elegant and designed to be seen. 

 **Ehn** _pron. sb._ who

 **Ehnas** _pron. poss. sb._ whose

 **eir** _n._ snow

 **eir'melana** _n._ winter

 **eireth** _adj. n._ cold, frost, frozen

 **el'las'in** _n._ great secret

 **El'u** _n._ secret

 **El'u'vi'an** _n._ secret mirror; A magical mirror used to travel to almost any destination within existence. Created by the ancient elves of El'vhen'an

 **El'vhen** _n._ Our People; Used to mean The Elves, although it is technically grammatically correct for any member of any race to use it when referring to their race. However, the truly correct term would be 'Var vhen"

 **ela** _vb._  to have the ability to, to have permission to, can, may. shortened form of Elana

 **elana** _vb._  to have the ability to, able to

 **elanal**   _ppr_. having the ability to

 **elanem** _pp._ had the ability to

 **elanemah** _pfr._ about to have the ability to

 **elasa**   _vb._ to be allowed

 **elasal**   _ppr._ being allowed

 **elasem** _pp._ been allowed

 **elasemah** _pfr._  about to be allowed

 **elgar** _n._ spirit

 **Elgar'nan** _n._ The "king" of the Elvish gods, and God of Vengeance and Destruction. Literally "spirit of vengeance."

 **Elgar'vhen'an** _n._ The fade. "Home of the spirits."

 **elitha** _vb._ to choose, to decide, to elect, lit. to see more

 **elithast** _n._ choice, decision, election, lit. to see more

 **elvalaslin** _n._ steel

 **elvar** _adj. adv._ difficult, hard, sturdy, complex

 **elvar'el** _adj. adv._ more difficult, harder, sturdier, more complex

 **Elvar'las** _adj. adv._ Untrained. "Slow and difficult."

 **elvar'linast'vir** _n._ war; the long bloody way

 **elvar'nas** _adj._ cruel, mean, evil

 **elvara** _vb._ to make difficult/more difficult, to make long/longer

 **elvaral** _ppr._ making difficult/more difficult, making long/longer

 **elvarem** _pp._ made difficult/more difficult, made long/longer

 **elvaremah** _pfr._ about to make difficult/more difficult, about to make long/longer

 **elvarman** _n._ ice; lit. hard water

 **elvyr** _adj. adv._ easy, simple, soft

 **elvyr'el** _adj. adv._  easier, simpler, softer

 **elvyra** _vb._ to make easy, to simplify, to soften

 **elvyral** _ppr._ making easy, simplifying, softening

 **elvyrem** _pp._ simplified, softened, made easy

 **elvyremah** _pp._ about to simplify, about to soften, about to make easy

 **em** _pron. ob._ me

 **ema** _vb._ to have, to hold

 **emal** _ppr._ having, holding

 **emem** _pp._ had, held

 **ememah** _pfr._  about to have, about to hold

 **emarona** _vb._ to compare, to hold equal

 **emaronal** _ppr._ comparing, holding equal

 **emaronem**   _pp._ compared, held equal

 **emaronemah** _pfr_. about to compare, about to be held equal

 **emaronathe** _n._ comparison

 **emaronun** _n._ equality, fairness

 **ematha** _vb._ to embrace, to surround

 **emathal** _ppr._ embracing, surrounding

 **emathem** _pp._ embraced, surrounded

 **emathemah** _pfr._ about to embrace, about to surround

 **emathe** _n._ embrace, hug, hold

 **emitha** _vb._ to behold, to give regard to, to hold in view

 **emithal** _ppr._ beholding, giving regard to, holding in view

 **emithem** _pp._ beheld, given regard to, held in view

 **emithemah** _pfr._ about to behold, about to give regard to, about to hold in view

 **emma** _pron. ob. poss._ mine

 **En'an'sal** _adj. n._ blessing, gift, gifted, blessed

 **En'an'sal'in** _n._ Comfort or healing, specifically after great pain or loss.

 **ena** _vb._ to emerge, to come, to begin, to appear, to start, to act

 **enal** _ppr._ emerging, coming, beginning, appearing, starting, acting

 **enem** _pp._ emerged, came, began, appeared, started, acted

 **enemah** _pfr._ about to emerge, about to come, about to begin, about to appear, about to start, about to act

 **ena'sal** _n. vb._ to repeat, to begin again, to re-emerge. Also can mean triumphant joy.  Ena is conjugated, sal is not.

 **enal'sal** _ppr._ repeating, beginning again, re-emerging

 **enem'sal** _pp._ repeated, began again, re-emerged

 **enemah'sal** _pfr._ about to repeat, about to begin again, about to re-emerge

 **ena'sal'in** _n._ victory, triumph

 **Ena'sal'in'abelas** _n._ Ancient arcane warriors that would protect the tombs where ancient elves slumbered in Uth'then'era. Dalish will often incorrectly shorten this to "Enasalin."

 **Ena'sal'in'amelan** _n._ Arcane Warrior, Knight Enchanter, lit. One Who protects victory. Victory keeper. Sometimes shortened to Ena'sa'melan, or incorrectly shortened to Ena'sal'in. 

 **Ena'vun** _n._ sunrise

 **enasta** _vb._ to favor, to grace, to approve

 **enastal** _ppr._ favoring, gracing, approving

 **enastem** _pp._ favored, graced, approved

 **enastemah** _pfr._ about to favor, about to grace, about to approve

 **enaste** _n._ favor, grace, goodwill, approval

 **enathe** _n._ beginning, start

 **enlea** _vb._ to ignite, to light, to spark

 **enleal** _ppr._ igniting, lighting, sparking

 **enleem** _pp._ ignited, lit, sparked

 **enleemah** _pp._ about to ignite, about to light, about to spark

 **eol** _n._ skill, talent

 **eolas** _n._ knowledge, lore, understanding

 **Eolas'esayelan** _n._ Apprentice, seeker of knowledge. lit. knowledge seeker

 **eolasa** _vb._ to know, to understand

 **eolasal** _ppr._ knowing, understanding

 **eolasem** _pp._ knew, understood

 **eolasemah** _pfr._ about to know, about to understand

 **eolasan** _n._ school, place of skill

 **eolaselan'mah** _n._ oracle, prophet, seer

 **eolathe** _n._ skill, tact, social finesse

 **Era** _n. vb._ dream, story, tale, to dream, to sleep

 **eral** _ppr._ dreaming, sleeping

 **erem** _pp._ dreamt, slept

 **eremah** _pfr._ about to dream, about to sleep

 **Era'elgar** _n._ Spirit mage, Spirit vessel; The word for a "Good" abomination, i.e. someone like Wynne, Anders, Flemeth, or many of the Seekers, like Cassandra, who have been touched, assisted, or inhabited by a spirit. 

 **Era'harel** _n._ abomination; "demon Mage." A mage possessed by a demon.

 **Era'mana** _n._ history

 **Era'vun** _n._ night, darkness, sleeping sun

 **Erelan** _n._ mage, dreamer, spellcaster. Used in Dalish culture to mean any mage. Used in Elvhenan culture only to denote extremely skilled mages. Not to be confused with I've'an'virelan: a dreamer mage, or Fade Walker

 **Es** _pron. nt. sb._ neuter singular third person pronoun; xe; ze

 **Esa** _poss. nt. ob. sb._  neuter singular third person possessive; xyr, xyrs, zir, zirs

 **Esalin** _pron. nt._ neuter singular third person reflexive pronoun; xemself, zirself

 **Esh**   _pron. nt. ob._ neuter singular third person pronoun; xem, zir

 **es'an** _pron. nt. sb._ neuter plural third person pronoun; they

 **esa** _vb._ to decide, to choose

 **esahn** _pron. ob._  whom

 **esahnas** _pron. poss. ob._ whose

 **esal** _ppr._ deciding, choosing

 **esem** _pp._ decided, chosen

 **esemah** _pfr._ about to decide, about to choose

 **esa'ma'lin** _n. nt._ sibling

 **esa'ma'linos** _n. nt._ kinship, siblinghood

 **esa'var'lin** _n. nt._ cousin, relative

 **esalath** _n._ courtship

 **esalatha** _vb._ to court, to date, to charm, to pursue, to woo

 **esalathal** _ppr._ courting, dating, charming, pursuing, wooing

 **esalathem** _pp._ courted, dated, charmed, pursued, wooed

 **esalathemah** _pfr._ about to court, about to date, about to charm, about to pursue, about to woo

 **esay** _n._ attempt, try, endeavor, test, trial

 **esaya** _vb._ to try, to attempt, to make effort, to seek, to undertake

 **esayal** _ppr._ trying, attempting, making an effort, seeking, undertaking

 **esayem** _pp._ tried, attempted, made an effort, sought, undertook

 **esayemah** _pfr._ about to try, about to attempt, about to make an effort, about to seek, about to undertake

 **esh'ala** _pron. nt. ob._  neuter plural third person pronoun; them

 **esha'lin** _n. nt._ child, offspring. child, specifically when talking about 'my child,' or 'his child,' not 'a child.' Child in a non offspring sense would be da'len/da'lan/da'lin. This is the neuter version of son or daughter. 

 **es'el** _poss. nt. ob._ neuter plural third person possessive; theirs

 **es'var** _poss. nt. sb._ neuter plural third person possessive; their

 **es'var'lin'en** _pron. nt._ neuter plural third person reflexive pronoun; themselves

 **eth** _adj. adv. n._ Safe, safety, safely

 **eth'el** _adj._ safer

 **etha** _vb._ to be safe, to make safe, such as making a building safe by erecting walls, or making a person safe by having them put on armor. Ama means to protect something you have. Etha means that you are protected, or that you are protecting something that is not in your possession. Thus when talking of people, Ama takes on a much more personal connotation than Etha.

 **ethal** _ppr._ being safe, making safe

 **ethem** _pp._ been safe, made safe

 **ethemah** _pfr._ about to be safe, about to make safe

 **etuna** _vb._ to pass, to remove, to shit

 **etunal** _ppr._ passing, removing, shitting

 **etunem** _pp._ passed, removed, shat

 **etunemah** _pfr._ about to pass, about to remove, about to shit

 **etunash** _n._ shit, crap, dung, feces

 **Evune** _n._ moon

**[F]**

**falon** _n._ friend, guide; Note that the Elves do not use the word 'falon' for anyone but true friends, unlike many other languages that use 'friend' to describe even well-known acquaintances. 

 **Falon'din** _n._ The elvish god of death. Lit. "Death Friend." Twin to Dirth'am'en and son to Elgar'nan and Mythal. 

 **falon'saota** _n._ wife, husband, bond mate

 **fan** _n._ precious thing, jewel, ornament

 **fani** _n._ anus, ring, entry

 **fanuren** _n._ earring

 **fel** _adj. adv._ late

 **fel'ala** _adj._ last, latest

 **fel'el** _adv._ latest, last

 **Feladara** _n._ Elfroot. Lit. Calm healing

 **felan** _n._ weed, herb, plant

 **felandaris** _n._ demon weed

 **Felanenaste** _n._ arbor blessing, lit. grace weed

 **felas** _adj. adv._ slow; calm

 **felas'el** _adj. adv._ slower, calmer

 **Felasil** _n._ fool, idiot, lit. slow mind

 **felgara** _vb._ to grow, to burgeon, to germinate, to develop, to bloom

 **felgaral** _ppr._ growing, burgeoning, germinating, developing, blooming

 **felgarem** _pp._ grew, burgeoned, germinated, developed, bloomed

 **felgaremah** _pfr._ about to grow, about to burgeon, about to germinate, about to develop, about to bloom

 **fen** _n._ wolf

 **Fen'Harel** _n._ The Dread Wolf. Elvish god of tricksters, rebels with a cause, and dreams. The Dalish only know him as the god of the tricksters as his other totems have been lost to time. According to legend, he tricked both the good and evil gods into sealing themselves away in their respective realms so that they could no longer interfere with the mortal world. 

 **Fenedhis** _int._ a common curse word. While the literal translation would essentially be "Wolf Cock" the use as a curse word in the language is similar to "Shit," "Fuck," or "God Damn"

 **fenlin** _n._ wolfling, wolf pup

 **fenor** _adj._ precious, lit. wolfish, like a wolf

 **fra** _prep._  at, during, on

**[G]**

**ga** _adj. adv. n. pron. ob. sb._ all, every

 **ga'lan** _n. f._ everybody, everyone

 **ga'len** _n. m._ everybody, everyone

 **ga'lin** _n. nt._ everybody, everyone

 **ga'ta** _adj. conj._ both

 **gaelathe** _adj._ absolute, complete, perfect, pure

 **gail** _n._ bell, testicle

 **galanor** _adj. adv. n._ elegant, stately, magnificent, magnificence, elegance

 **galant** _n._ elegance, magnificence

 **galin** _n._ each other, one another, everybody, everyone

 **gana** _vb._ to spend, to invest, to contribute

 **ganal** _ppr._ spending, investing, contributing

 **ganem** _pp._ spent, invested, contributed

 **ganemah** _pfr._ about to spend, about to invest, about to contribute

 **gara** _vb._  to come, to arrive, to happen, to enter, to get, to move forward, to occur

 **garal** _ppr._ coming, arriving, happening, entering, getting, moving forward, occurring

 **garem** _pp._ came, arrived, happened, entered, got, moved forward, occurred

 **garemah** _pfr._ about to come, about to arrive, about to happen, about to enter, about to get, about to move forward, about to occurr

 **garahnen** _n._ everything, all things

 **garatuathe** _n._ council, assembly

 **garun** _n._ come, cum, semen, orgasm

 **gasha** _adj. adv._ complete, whole, completely, totally, wholely

 **gava** _vb._ to bite, to nip

 **gaval** _ppr._ biting, nipping

 **gavem** _pp._ bit, nipped

 **gavemah** _pfr._ about to bite, about to nip

 **geal** _n._ fear, terror

 **gela** _vb._ to fear, to be afraid

 **gelal** _ppr._ fearing

 **gelem** _pp._ feared

 **gelemah** _pfr._ about to fear

 **Geldauran** _n._ One of the forgotten ones, the 'evil' gods of the elvish pantheon. Thing of hatred and malice. Geal+daur+Rahn

 **gen** _n._ dirt, hill, mound, soil

 **gen'adahl** _n._ root, roots, specifically those of a tree

 **gen'ur** _n._ root, plant root

 **gen'ur'en** _n._ roots, plant roots

 **genise** _n._ ash, ashes, specifically that from a fire lit. fire dirt

 **genvian** _n._ pit, ground hole, hole

 **gera** _vb._ to get, to buy, to take something offered

 **geral** _ppr._ getting, buying, taking something offered

 **gerem** _pp._ got, bought, took something offered

 **geremah** _pfr._ about to get, about to buy, about to take something offered

 **geral'an** _n._ market, lit. buying place

 **geron** _n._ worth, value, price

 **geronash** _adj._ expensive, pricey, valuable

 **ghast** _adj._ ugly, horrible, disgusting

 **ghe** _n._ belly, gut

 **gheav** _n._ stomach

 **ghein** _n._ guts, entrails, bowels

 **ghest** _n._ monster, beast, creature

 **ghi** _n._ animal, creature, or beast.

 **ghi'la** _vb._ to guide, to teach

 **ghi'lal** _ppr._ guiding, teaching

 **ghi'lem** _pp._ guided, taught

 **ghi'lemah** _pfr._ about to guide, about to teach

 **Ghi'lan'na'in** _n._ Lit. "The guide inside of you." The elvish goddess of guidance (in all forms), and navigation. Mother of the Halla. Legend states that she was once an elf, chosen of Andruil. She found a hunter who had killed a hawk and cursed him so that he could never kill again. In revenge, he blinded, gutted and bound her, leaving her for dead. She prayed to Andruil, who sent rabbits to chew through her bonds. As she was wounded and blind, Andruil turned her into the first halla. 

 **ghi'lan** _n._ guide, teacher

 **ghi'len**   _n._ guide, teacher

 **ghi'lin** _n._ guide, teacher

 **ghi'mya** _vb._ to hunt, to follow a beast

 **ghi'myal** _ppr._ hunting

 **ghi'myem** _pp_. hunted

 **ghi'myemah** _pfr._ about to hunt

 **ghi'myelan** _n._ hunter

 **ghial** _n._ fat, grease, usually that originating from an animal / meat

 **ghialean** _n._ candle, lit. fat light

 **ghilanas** _n._ luck, fate, destiny, lit. "guiding soul" the force that seems to operate for good or ill in a person's life, as in shaping circumstances, events, or opportunities

 **ghiman** _n._ whale, water beast

 **gira** _vb._ to own, to buy, to have

 **giral** _ppr._ owning, buying, having

 **girem** _pp._ owned, bought, had

 **giremah** _pfr._ about to own, about to buy, about to have

 **girem'lan** _n._ slave, owned person, chattel

 **girem'len** _n._ slave, owned person, chattel

 **girem'lin** _n._ slave, owned person, chattel

 **glan** _n._ debt, obligation

 **glandival** _n._ debt, slavery, obligation

 **glandivalis** _n._ unending debt, slavery, debt of innumerable years

 **glas** _n._ glade

 **gluin** _n._ knee

 **gluin'en** _n._ knees

 **gon** _n._ worth, value

 **gonathe** _adj._ worthy, valuable, deserving

 **gonun** _n._ right, privilege, claim

 **gra** _adj. n._ red

 **grid** _n._ kettle, pot, cauldron

 **gya** _vb._ dare

 **gyal** _ppr._ daring

 **gyem** _pp._ dared

 **gyemah** _ppr._ about to dare

 


	5. Elvhen Word List H Through L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIST OF ABBREVIATIONS USED IN THIS WORD LIST
> 
> adj. adjective  
> adv. adverb  
> ar. article  
> conj. conjunction  
> f. feminine  
> pfr. future participle  
> int. interjection  
> m. masculine  
> nt. neuter  
> n. noun  
> ob. objective  
> pp. past participle  
> pl. plural  
> prep. preposition  
> ppr. present participle  
> pron. pronoun  
> sb. subjective  
> sg. singular  
> suf. suffix  
> vb. verb

**[H]**

**ha**   _adj._  old, wise, respected

 **ha'el** _adj._  older, wiser, more respected

 **ha'hren** _n._ old respected person, wise person, elder, teacher

 **ha'lam** _n._ end, ending, destination

 **ha'lam'shira** _v._ to abandon, to desert

 **ha'lam'shiral** _n. ppr._ end of the journey, abandoning, deserting, also the name of the first major Dalish city,  _Halamshiral_ , which was conquered by Orlais after the Exlated march against The Dales.

 **ha'lam'shirem** _pp._ abandoned, deserted

 **ha'lam'shiremah** _pfr._ about to abandon, about to desert

 **ha'mi'in** _n._ rest, relaxation, lit. the old blade inside, i.e. cast aside old grudges

 **ha'mis** _n._ loud noise, lit. listen knife

 **ha'misa** _v._  to make a loud noise, to yell, to scream

 **ha'misal** _ppr_. making a loud noise, yelling, screaming

 **ha'misem** _pp._ made a loud noise, yelled, screamed

 **ha'misemah** _pfr_. about to make a loud noise, about to yell, about to scream

 **ha'raj** _n._ king, ruler

 **hahrentuathe** _n._ senate, congress, council, lit. elders unite

 **haim** _adj._ gone, absent, spent, departed

 **halam'shivanas** _n._ Sweet sacrifice of your duty. lit. Do your duty to the end. 

 **Halani** _n._ help, assistance

 **hale** _n._ fox, fennec

 **halla** _n._ intelligent deer-like creatures that the Dalish elves consider sacred. "Gentle greeter."

 **Halla'amelan** _n._ Halla keeper, keeper of halla, halla tender, keeper of the halla in Dalish society

 **Hallain** _n._  halla calf, baby halla

 **hama** _vb._ to lie, to lay

 **hamal** _ppr._ lying, laying

 **hamem** _pp_. lied, laid

 **hamemah** _pfr._ about to lie, about to lay

 **hamina** _vb._ to rest, to relax

 **haminal** _ppr._ resting, relaxing

 **haminem** _pp._ rested, relaxed

 **haminemah** _pfr._ about to rest, about to relax

 **haor** _n._ lamb, sheep

 **haorlin** _n._ lamb, baby sheep

 **har** _n._ fear

 **har'el** _adj._ feared, dreaded, rebellious, tricky

 **har'mien** _n._ murder, foul play, violence

 **har'reun'an** _n._ the awkward feeling when you are afraid that your partner will not like where you want to cum.

 **har'reun'sul'in** _n._ the awkward feeling when you are afraid that your partner will ask to cum somewhere you don't want them to

 **hara** _vb._ to fear, to dread, to trick

 **haral** _ppr_. fearing, dreading, tricking

 **harem** _pp_. feared, dreaded, tricked

 **haremah** _pfr_. about to fear, about to dread, about to trick

 **Harellan** _n._ Trickster, rebel, or traitor. Traitor and trickster are new meanings of the word. The archaeic meanings is simply 'rebel.'

 **harilla** _vb._ to fight with cause, to rebel with justification, to destroy with honorable intent, to trick with the intent of teaching knowledge, to oppose

 **harillen** _n._ Opposition

 **hart** _n._ a type of large deer like creature that is often domesticated and used as a beast of burden or mount. literally 'perceptive thing/perceptive creature'

 **harth** _vb._  hearing, perception, understanding

 **hartha** _vb._ to listen, to understand, to perceive

 **harthal** _ppr._ listening, understanding, perceiving

 **harthem** _pp._ listened, understood, perceived

 **harthemah** _pfr_. about to listen, about to understand, about to perceive

 **hasa** _vb._ to spin, to twirl, to weave

 **hasal** _ppr._ spinning, twirling, weaving

 **hasem** _pp_. spun, twirled, weaved

 **hasemah** _pfr._ about to spin, about to twirl, about to weave

 **hasathe** _n._ yarn, cord, thread, string, rope

 **haselan** _n._ spider, lit. weaver

 **haur** _adj. n._ gold

 **haurasha** _adj. n._ honey, golden

 **Hellathen** _n._ noble struggle

 **hial** _n._ juice, liquid

 **hima** _vb._ to become, to change, to mold, to evolve

 **himal** _ppr._ becoming, changing, molding, evolving

 **himem** _pp._ became, changed, molded, evolved

 **himemah** _pfr._ about to become, about to change, about to mold, about to evolve

 **himalan** _n._ the coming of age for a girl. Similar to souvera and tua'sal, this is conjugated, regardless of whether or not it's being used as a verb or noun.

 **himalen** _n._ the coming of age for a boy. Similar to souvera and tua'sal, this is conjugated, regardless of whether or not it's being used as a verb or noun.

 **himalin** _n._ the coming of age for an adolescent. Similar to souvera and tua'sal, this is conjugated, regardless of whether or not it's being used as a verb or noun.

 **himana** _vb_. to drown, to become water, to be enveloped by water until you become it

 **himanal** _ppr._ drowning, becoming water

 **himanem** _pp._ drowned, became water

 **himanemah** _pfr._ about to drown, about to become water

 **holma** _vb._ to carve, to sculpt, to bend, to mold

 **holmal** _ppr._ carving, sculpting, bending, molding

 **holmem** _pp_. carved, sculpted, bent, molded

 **holmemah** _pfr._  about to carve, about to sculpt, about to bend, about to mold

 **hren** _n._ respected person, leader, teacher

 **hron** _n._ nose

 **hronlahna** _vb._ to sneeze

 **hronlahnal** _ppr._ sneezing

 **hronlahnem** _pp._ sneezed

 **hronlahnemah** _pfr._ about to sneeze

 **Hun** _n._ The Qun

 **Hunvhen** _n._ Qunari

 **hyn** _n._ wine, alcohol

 **hynbana** _n._ coffee, lit. black wine

**[I]**

**i** _conj. prep._  by, with, and, along with, also, moreover

 **i'tel** _conj. prep._ without

 **i'tel'asha** _n._ widower, lit. without woman

 **i'tel'gon** _adj._ worthless, without value

 **i'tel'gon'lan** _n. f._ punk, worthless person

 **i'tel'gon'len** _n. m._ punk, worthless person

 **i'tel'gon'lin** _n. nt._  punk, worthless person

 **i'tel'ishan** _n._ widow, without man

 **i'var'lin** _n._ pregnancy

 **i'var'lina** _vb._ to be pregnant

 **i'var'linal** _ppr._ being pregnant

 **i'var'linem** _pp._ was pregnant

 **i'var'linemah** _pfr._ about to be pregnant

 **i've** _prep._ before

 **i've'an** _n._ beyond. the elvish word for the fade: The beyond

 **i've'an'aria** _n._ the veil, lit. fade barrier

 **I've'an'virelan** _n._ Dreamer Mage, fade Walker, Walker of the Beyond

 **In** _n. prep._  dwelling, or living quarters. but not a home. home is arla; in, inside, within

 **in'da'lav** _n._ palm

 **ina** _vb._ to live, to dwell, to habitate

 **ina'lan'ehn** _adj._ beautiful, pretty, attractive

 **ina'lan'ehn'y'mesilde** _n._ a beautiful or very attractive person who is bad at sex

 **inan** _n._ eye, eyes

 **inan'dhula** _n._ eyebrow

 **inana** _vb._ to watch, to eye, to observe

 **inanal** _ppr._ watching, observing

 **inanem** _pp._ watched, observed

 **inanemah** _pfr._ about to watch, about to observe

 **inansha** _adj._ pretty, nice looking, lit. happy eyes

 **inedhialun** _n._ tampon

 **inga** _n._ nail, claw

 **ingava** _vb_. to claw, to scratch

 **ingaval** _ppr._ clawing, scratching

 **ingavem** _pp._ clawed, scratched

 **ingavemah** _pfr._ about to claw, about to scratch

 **inmuin** _n_. throat, esophagus, trachea

 **inmuinbora** _vb._ to cough

 **inmuinboral** _ppr._ coughing

 **inmuinborem** _pp._ coughed

 **inmuinboremah** _pfr._ about to cough

 **inor** _prep._ between betwixt, among lit. inside of

 **inortadurgen** _n._ valley, vale, dell, deep vale, deep valey, lit. between mountains

 **inorteralas** _n._ valley, vale, pass, lit. between hills

 **insil** _n._ conscience, inside thought

 **Iovro** _n._ bear, beast

 **iovru** _n._ bear cub, baby bear

 **ir** _adj. adv._ very, much

 **ir'an** _adj. adv. n._ wide, far, large place. lit. very place

 **ir'ina'lan'ehn** _adj._ gorgeous, very beautiful

 **ir'vera** _vb._ to steal. lit. to very take

 **ir'veral** _ppr._ stealing

 **ir'verem** _pp._ stole

 **ir'veremah** _pfr._ about to steal

 **Irlahna** _vb._ to cry, to shout, to yell, to scream

 **irmes** _adj._ soaked, saturated, soaking, dripping, drenched, lit. very wet

 **irmorisenatha** _n._ great dragon, ancient dragon

 **irotha** _vb._ to race, to move swiftly, to streak

 **irothal** _ppr._ racing, moving swiftly, streaking

 **irothem** _pp._ raced, moved swiftly, streaked

 **irothemah** _pfr._ about to race, about to move swiftly, about to streak

 **Is** _pron. sb. m._  he

 **Isa** _pron. ob. sb. m._ his

 **Isalen** _pron. m._ himself

 **Ish** _pron. ob. m._ him

 **is'an** _pron. sb. m._ they

 **is'el** _pron. ob. m._ their, theirs

 **ish'ala** _pron. ob. m._ them

 **is'var** _pron. sb. m._ their

 **is'var'len'en** _pron. m._ themselves

 **isa** _vb._ to hunger

 **isal** _ppr._ hungering

 **isem** _pp._ hungered

 **isemah** _pfr._ about to hunger

 **isa'ma'lin** _n. m._ brother

 **isa'var'lin** _n. m._ cousin, male cousin

 **isala** _vb._ to need, to lust, to desperately desire, to desire sexually

 **isalal** _ppr._ needing, lusting, desperately desiring, desiring sexually

 **isalem** _pp._ needed, lusted, desperately desired, desired sexually

 **isalemah** _pfr._ about to need, about to lust, about to desperately desire, about to desire sexually

 **isala'gara'seia'vallas** _n._ when you lust for your partner so much that you want to rub their cum into your skin

 **isalathe** _n._ desire, infatuation

 **isalor** _adj._ needy

 **isathe** _n._ hunger

 **ise** _n._ fire, heat

 **ise'melana** _n._ summer

 **iselena** _vb._ to await, to expect, lit. desire wait

 **iselenal** _ppr._ awaiting, expecting

 **iselenem** _pp._ awaited, expected

 **iselenemah** _pfr._ about to await, about to expect

 **isenatha** _n._ dragon, lit. fire serpent

 **isenathe'dirthelan** _n._ one who speaks to dragons, dragon talker, dragon friend, dragon tame

 **isenathe'vaslanelan** _n._ dragon tamer

 **iseth** _adj. n._ warmth, warm

 **ishalen** _n._ _m._  son, offspring, native

 **ishan** _adj. adv. n. m._ man, masculine, manly

 **ishaor** _n._ male sheep, ram

 **isreun** _n._ semen, cum, male ejaculate

 **itha** _vb_. to view, to see, to eye, to watch, to look

 **ithal** _ppr._ viewing, seeing, watching, looking

 **ithem** _pp._ viewed, saw, watched, looked

 **ithemah** _pfr._ about to view, about to see, about to watch, about to look

 **ithast** _n._ sight

**[J]**

**jol** _adj. n._ yellow

 **josa** _vb._ to run, to move swiftly, to flee

 **josal** _ppr._ running, moving swiftly, fleeing

 **josem** _pp._ ran, moved swiftly, fled

 **josemah** _pfr._ about to run, about to move swiftly, about to flee

 **josh** _n._ motion, movement

 **joshor** _n._ wave, current, literally 'movement of'

 **jul** _n._ cloth, fabric, material

 **julathe** _n._ clothing, clothes, garments

 **julseithe** _n._ fur, lit. skin cloth

 **June** _n._ "Crafts with joy." The god of craft and crafters. Taught the elves how to make weapons, clothing, aravels and leatherworking. 

**[L]**

**la** _adv. prep._ like, as

 **la'var** _conj._ as long, while, so long, as, like

 **ladana** _vb._ to fix, to mend

 **ladanal** _ppr._ fixing, mending

 **ladanem** _pp._ fixed, mended

 **ladanemah** _pfr._ about to fix, about to mend

 **ladara** _vb._ to heal, to mend, to soothe, to treat, to salve

 **ladaral** _ppr._ healing, mending, soothing, treating, salving

 **ladarem** _pp._ healed, mended, soothed, treated, salved

 **ladaremah** _pfr._  about to heal, about to mend, about to sooth, about to treat, about to salve

 **Ladarelan** _n._ healer, doctor, nurse

 **Ladarelan'elgar** _n._ Spirit healer, lit. one who heals spiritually, i.e.one who heals with the aid of spirits. Not to be confused with Elgar'ladarelan: One who heals spirits

 **lah** _n._ voice, sound

 **lahna** _vb._ to call, to cry, to voice

 **lahnal** _ppr._ calling, crying, voicing

 **lahnem** _pp._ called, cried, voiced

 **lahnemah** _pfr._ about to call, about to cry, about to voice

 **lahyn** _n._ syrup, molasses

 **laia** _vb._ to fall, to drop, to land

 **laial** _ppr._ falling, dropping, landing

 **laiem** _pp_. fell, dropped, landed

 **laiemah** _pfr_. about to fall, about to drop, about to land

 **laim** _adj._ lost, adrift, disoriented

 **laima** _vb._ to lose, to waste, to give up, to drop

 **laimal** _ppr._ losing, wasting, giving up, dropping

 **laimem** _pp._ lost, wasted, gave up, dropped

 **laimemah** _pfr._ about to lose, about to waste, about to give up, about to drop

 **laimasha** _n._ defeat, loss

 **laimsa** _n._ lost one, slave, oppressed thing, oppressed person

 **lam** _adj. adv. n._ past, time gone by

 **lam'vir** _n._ yesterday

 **Lan** _n. f._ person, blood

 **Len** _n. m. nt._ person, blood

 **Lin**   _n. nt. m._ person, blood

 **lana** _vb._ to allow, to give without condition

 **lanal** _ppr._ allowing, giving without condition

 **lanem** _pp._ allowed, given without condition

 **lanemah** _pfr_. about to allow, about to give without condition

 **lanaima** _vb_. to defeat, to give loss

 **lanaimal** _ppr._ defeating

 **lanaimem** _pp_. defeated

 **lanaimemah** _pfr._ about to defeat

 **lanalin** _n. f._ female parent, mother

 **lanasta** _vb._ to forgive, to show mercy

 **lanaste**   _n._ mercy, forgiveness

 **lanun** _n._ gift, allowance

 **lanun'ven'ur'alas** _n._ blessing, luck, godsend, opportunity, windfall; an unexpected thing or event that is particularly welcome and timely, as if sent by a god.

 **Las** _n._ hope, ambition, anticipation

 **lasa** _vb._ to grant, to allow, to give

 **lasal** _ppr._ granting, allowing, giving

 **lasem** _pp._ granted, allowed, given

 **lasemah** _pfr_. about to grant, about to allow, about to give

 **lath** _n._ Love, specifically the love between family or lovers. This word is used from a third person perspective when speaking of lovers. First person it is used only for family. First person terms of love and endearment between lovers usually take on a much more poetic context.

 **lath'in** _n._ heart, "place where love lives" lit. love inside

 **lath'sal'in** _n._ the act of fondling someone's hair, specifically someone you care about. similar to Brazilian, "cafune."

 **lath'sal'ina** _vb._ to practice lath'sal'in. 

 **latha** _vb._ to love, Love, specifically the love between family or lovers. This word is used from a third person perspective when speaking of lovers. First person it is used only for family. First person terms of love and endearment between lovers usually take on a much more poetic context. For example, while "Lathan na," (I love you) Is grammatically correct, it is more likely that an elf will use the more common "Ma vhen'an." (My home/my heart). 

 **lathal** _ppr._ loving

 **lathem** _pp._ loved

 **lathemah** _pfr._ about to love

 **lathuil** _n._ peach

 **lav** _n._ arm

 **lav'sal'in** _n._ horn

 **lav'ta** _n._ peak

 **lav'ta'durgen** _n._ mountain peak, precipice, lit. horn of a mountain

 **lav'ta'durgen'en** _n._ range of mountain peaks

 **lavadahl** _n._ branch, specifically that of a tree

 **laveth** _n._ tail

 **lavin** _n._ bone

 **lavur** _n._ branch, that of any plant

 **lea** _vb._ to shine, to glitter, to shimmer, to glisten

 **leal** _adj. ppr._ shining, glittering, shimmering, glistening, bright, clear

 **leem**   _pp_. shone, glittered, shimmered, glistened

 **leemah** _pfr_. about to shine, about to glitter, about to shimmer, about to glisten

 **lea'vune** _n._ moon light

 **leala** _n._ color, shade, pigment

 **lealos** _n._ brightness

 **lean** _n._ light, glow, gleam, glare

 **leanash** _adj._ glorious

 **leanatha** _vb._ to worship, to praise, to give glory

 **leanathe** _n._ splendor, glory

 **leanos** _n._ lightness

 **lan'din** _n. f._ corpse

 **len'din** _n. m._ corpse

 **lin'din** _n. nt._ corpse

 **lan'pala** _vb. f._ to masturbate. the appropriate possessive is added to the beginning. i.e. ara'lan'pala

 **len'pala** _vb. f._ to masturbate. the appropriate possessive is added to the beginning. i.e. ara'len'pala

 **lin'pala** _vb. f._ to masturbate. the appropriate possessive is added to the beginning. i.e. ara'lin'pala

 **lan'palathe** _n. f._ masturbation

 **len'palathe** _n. m._ masturbation

 **lin'palathe** _n. nt._ masturbation

 **lan'sila** _n. f._ student, learner, thinking person. 

 **len'sila** _n. m._  student, learner, thinking person. 

 **lin'sila** _n. nt._  student, learner, thinking person. 

 **lenalin** _n. m._  male parent, father

 **lesta** _vb._ to sew, to weave

 **lestal** _ppr._ sewing, weaving

 **lestem** _pp._ sewn, weaved

 **lestemah** _pfr_. about to sew, about to weave

 **lestdurin** _n._ girdle, belt, sash

 **lestun** _n._ thread, cord, string

 **lethal** _n._ kin, or family, specifically very close kin or family. 

 **lethal'lan** _n. f._ blood kin, clan mate, very close and dear friend

 **lethal'len** _n. nt._ blood kin, very close and dear friend

 **lethal'lin** _n. m._ blood kin, very close and dear friend

 **lethanavir** _n._ kin of the inevitable way, kin of death, a possible name, as well as a title given to those who scry through death, also another Proper Name given to Falon'Din (perhaps his birth name?)

 **lim** _n._ drip, drop, driplet, droplet

 **lima** _vb._ to drip, to drop

 **liman** _n._ liquid, water, milk

 **lin'adahl** _n._ sap, specifically that of a tree

 **Lin'thanelan** _n._ Blood mage. Lit. One who wields blood

 **linalin** _n._ parent

 **linast** _adj._ bloody, grisly, blood soaked

 **lingrean** _n._ phoenix, fire bird

 **linshenamahn** _n._ native, inhabitant, citizen, indigenous person


	6. Elvhen Word List M Through O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIST OF ABBREVIATIONS USED IN THIS WORD LIST
> 
> adj. adjective  
> adv. adverb  
> ar. article  
> conj. conjunction  
> f. feminine  
> pfr. future participle  
> int. interjection  
> m. masculine  
> nt. neuter  
> n. noun  
> ob. objective  
> pp. past participle  
> pl. plural  
> prep. preposition  
> ppr. present participle  
> pron. pronoun  
> sb. subjective  
> sg. singular  
> suf. suffix  
> vb. verb

**[M]**

**Ma** _pron. sb. sg._ You

 **ma'isa'ma'lin** _n. f._ aunt

 **madh** _n._ urine, piss

 **mae** _n._ mom, ma, mum, mommy. shortened form for mother

 **magen** _n._ island

 **mah** _adv. n._ ahead, future, onwards, onward

 **mah'vir** _n._ tomorrow

 **mahn** _adv. adj. conj. n. pron._ where

 **mala** _adv. conj. n._ now

 **mamae, mama** _n._ Mother. lit. "Future protector."

 **mamala, mamaela** _n._ grandmother, grandma, nana

 **man** _n._ water, river

 **man** _n._ month, time, small time

 **man'an** _n._ spring, well, lit. water place

 **mana** _n._ distant past, a long amount of time

 **manaan** _n._ ocean, sea

 **manadahlen** _n._ wet forest, slang for vagina

 **manala** _n._ lake, large pond, large body of water

 **manalas** _n._ shore, bank, lit. watery land

 **Mananor** _n._ Rivain, lit. Watery Nation

 **Mananorvhen** _n._ Rivaini, people of rivain

 **mandagen** _n._ beach

 **mandalavur** _n._ tea, lit. leaf water

 **mandian** _n._ pond, small lake

 **mandilisa** _vb._ to boil, to cook in water

 **mandilisal** _ppr._ boiling

 **mandilisem** _pp._ boiled

 **mandilisemah** _pfr._ about to boil

 **manean** _n._ fish lit. water bird

 **manen** _n._ sea, waters

 **manhima** _vb._  to bathe, to wade, to float, to submerge

 **manise** _n._ whisky, liquor

 **manlava** _vb._ to swim

 **manlaval** _ppr._ swimming

 **manlavem** _pp._ swam

 **manlavemah** _pfr._ about to swim

 **manleala** _n._ rainbow, lit. water color

 **manras** _n._ mist, dew, literally water fog

 **manvel** _n._ ship, boat

 **manvelarla** _n._ harbor, wharf

 **manvheraan** _n._ shark, literally water wolf

 **manvian** _n._ bay, gulf, literally water opening

 **manvir** _n._ stream, brook, lit. water way

 **mar**   _pron. poss. sb. sg._ Your

 **mar'lan** _pron. sb. sg._ Yourself

 **mar'len** __pron. sb. sg.__ Yourself

 **mar'lin**   _pron. sb. sg._ Yourself

 **masa** _n._ buttocks, ass, butt

 **math** _n._ food, nourishment, fuel

 **matha** _vb._ to satisfy (Specifically satisfy requirements) to quench (Such as fire, or thirst), to eat, to imbibe

 **mathal** _ppr._ satisfying, quenching, eating, imbibing

 **mathem** _pp._ satisfied, quenched, eaten, imbibed

 **mathemah** _pfr._ about to satisfy, about to quench, about to eat, about to imbibe

 **mava** _vb._ to drink

 **maval** _ppr._ drinking

 **mavem** _pp._ drank, drunk

 **mavemah** _pfr._ about to drink

 **mavar** _adj._ thick, solid, viscous

 **mavash** _n._ ale, beer, lit. drink

 **mavun** _n._ drink, liquid for imbibing

 **melahn** _adv. conj. n._ when

 **melahn'an** _n._ then, that time

 **melana**   _n._ time, specifically the unit of time. "What time is it?" "This time, I will win." "Please come prepared next time."

 **melath** _n._ hour, a small unit of time (melana+ath)

 **melava** _n._ time, specifically the concept of time. i.e. "A long time ago."

 **melena** _vb._ to wait, to rest. lit. hold time

 **melenal** _ppr._ waiting, resting, holding time

 **melenem** _pp._ waited, rested

 **melenemah** _pfr._ about to wait, about to rest

 **melin** _n._ name, noun, title

 **mes** _adj._ wet, dank, damp, soggy, moist

 **mesilde** _adj._ pitiful, pathetic

 **mesildelan** _n. f._ pathetic person, pitiful person, literally sad pathos emotion person

 **mesildelen** _n. m._ pathetic person, pitiful person, literally sad pathos emotion person

 ** **mesildelin**** _n. nt._ pathetic person, pitiful person, literally sad pathos emotion person

 **mi'durgen** _n._ diamond, gem. lit. blade of the stone

 **mi'nas'sal'in** _n._ the intense feeling of missing something or someone that is deeply important or personal. similar to Brazilian "saudade" Lit. "The knife again in my soul."

 **mi'nas'sal'ina** _vb._ to feel mi'nas'sal'in

 **mi'nas'sal'inal** _ppr._ feeling mi'nas'sal'in

 **mi'nas'sal'inem** _pp._ felt mi'nas'sal'in

 **mi'nas'sal'inemah** _pfr._ about to feel mi'nas'sal'in

 **mia** _n. vb._ the typical sound that a cat makes, to make the sound of a cat, meow, to meow

 **mial** _ppr._ meowing

 **miem** _pp._ mewed

 **miemah** _pfr._ about to meow

 **mien** _adj. n._  violent, violence, outrage, outrageous

 **mien'harel** _n._ violent rebellion, or violent call for justice. A word most often used by city elves.

 **min** _adj. adv. n._ current, present, now, here, this

 **min'nydha** _n._ tonight

 **min'vir** _n._ today, lit. 'current way'

 **miol** _n._ insect

 **mir** _n. prep._ finger, unto, forwards, towards

 **miringa** _n._ fingernail

 **mis** _n._ knife, or blade. specifically when dealing with tools. Is sometimes shortened to 'mi.'

 **mith** _prep._  near, close. like most prepositions, this is added as a prefix to the word being modified. i.e. mith'ar = i am near. mith'em = near me. mith'ma = you are near

 **mithsei** _n._ perineum, the area between the anus and the vulva in the female, and anus and scrotum in the male

 **mol** _n._ mouse, rodent

 **mor** _adj. adv._  big, large, immense, bulky, ample

 **mor'vharla** _n._ city, large settlement

 **moran** _n._ area, space, distance

 **morisenatha** _n._ high dragon, gigantic fire serpent

 **morla** _n._ building, edifice, architecture, construction. lit. "big house."

 **morlanalin** _n._ grandmother

 **morlenalin** _n._ grandfather

 **muin** _n._ neck

 **mun** _n._ pig

 **munain** _n._ piglet, baby pig

 **munvher** _n._ hyena, pig cat

 **my** _adj. adv. conj. prep._  after, following

 **mya** _vb._ to follow, to be lead

 **myal** _ppr._ following

 **myem** _pp._ followed

 **myemah** _pfr._ about to follow

 **myatha** _vb._ to honor, to follow, to praise

 **myathal** _ppr._ honoring, following, praising

 **myathem** _pp._ honored, followed, praised

 **myathemah** _pfr._ about to honor, about to follow, about to praise

 **myathash** _n._ honor, praise, dignity

 **Mythal** _n._ "Mother who has protected" The elvish god of protection, motherhood, and justice. The Great Protector. According to legend, she created the moon. She is often invoked by the Dalish in their prayers for protection.

**[N]**

**Na**   _pron. ob. sg._ You

 **Nar**   _pron. poss. ob. sg._  your, yours

 **nadas** _adj._ inevitable, unavoidable, certain, lit. vengeance against restraint

 **nan** _n._ revenge, violent rage, especially violent rage in purpose of revenge (plural)

 **Nas** _n._ Soul, Heart. While it can be used interchangeably with Sal, it is more often used to mean the emotional or conceptual side of the soul, whereas Sal is used more to denote the literal, spiritual or life-giving side. The two, however, grammatically mean the same thing, such as intellect and intelligence in English.

 **nas'falon** _n._ soul mate; Unlike English and other languages, soul mate / nas’falon does not automatically denote a romantic or sexual relationship. It instead denotes a relationship where two people are so incredible close, so incredibly devoted to each other and incredibly inseparable, that it is as if they share a soul. In the Elvhen context, you only ever have one nas’falon, one soul mate. 

 **nas'taron** _n._ twin soul

 **naslahna** _vb._ to create, to craft, to create art, to art

 **naslahnal** _ppr._ creating, crafting, creating art

 **maslahnem** _pp._ created, crafted

 **maslahnemah** _pfr._ about to create, about to craft, about to create art

 **naslahnathe** _n._ art

 **naslahnelan** _n._ artist

 **natha** _n._ serpent, reptile

 **navir** _n._ the inevitable way, death. Din is used when talking about death in a literal sense. Navir is used when talking about death in a metaphysical, metaphorical, and philosophical sense.

 **nehn** _n._ joy, great happiness, ecstasy

 **nera** _vb._ to like, to enjoy

 **neral** _ppr._ liking, enjoying

 **nerem** _pp._ liked, enjoyed

 **neremah** _pfr._ about to like, about to enjoy

 **neral** _n._ pleasure, liking

 **nerala** _vb._ to pleasure

 **neralal** _ppr._ pleasuring

 **neralem** _pp._ pleasured

 **neralemah** _pfr._ about to pleasure

 **nere** _adv._ maybe, probably, likely

 **Nevara** _n._ Nevarra

 **Nevaravhen** _n._ Nevarran, people of Nevarra

 **ni** _adj. adv. n._ friendly, friend. Different from Falon, as Falon means a friend who guides, or a lifelong friend. Ni refers to someone who just friendly, or more than an acquiantance. Ni must be paired with the appropriate pronoun to be a noun: i.e. Arani - my friend. Marni - your friend. Elni - our friend.

 **nin** _n._ anger

 **nira** _vb._ to celebrate, to party, to be joyful, to congratulate

 **niral** _ppr._ celebrating, partying, congratulating

 **nirem** _pp._ celebrated, partied, congratulated

 **nirmeh** _pfr._ about to celebrate, about to party, about to congratulate

 **nis** _adj. adv._ dry, arid, stale, torrid

 **nisathe** _n._ dust, ash, sand

 **nivhellan** _n._  table. lit. friend meet place

 **nu** _n._ pain, ache

 **nu'da'din'sal'mah** _n._ when you have orgasmed after sex or masturbating, but want to immediately go again.

 **nua** _vb._ to ache, to bother, to trouble, to upset, to hurt

 **nual** _ppr._ aching, bothering, troubling, upsetting, hurting

 **nuem** _pp._ ached, bothered, troubled, upset, hurt

 **nuemah** _pfr._ about to ache, about to bother, about to trouble, about to upset, about to hurt

 **nuisa** _vb._ to burn, to scorch, to smolder, to torch

 **nuisal** _ppr._  burning, scorching, smoldering, torching

 **nuisem** _pp._ burnt, scorched, smoldered, torched

 **nuisemah** _pfr._ about to burn, about to scorch, about to smolder, about to torch

 **nuise** _n._ burn, scorch mark

 **nulam** _n._ regret, bitterness, remorse, lit. pain past

 **nulama** _vb._ to regret, to be remorseful, to be bitter

 **nulamal** _ppr._ regretting

 **nulem** _pp._ regretted

 **nulemah** _pfr._ about to regret

 **numa** _vb._ to cry, to weep, especially in sorrow or sadness

 **numal** _ppr._ crying, weeping

 **numem** _pp._ cried, wept

 **numemah** _pfr._ about to cry, about to weep

 **numava** _vb._ to thirst

 **numaval** _adj. ppr._ thirsting, thirsty

 **numavem** _pp._ thirsted

 **numavemah** _pfr._ about to thirst

 **nume** _n._ sadness, depression

 **nume'sildear** _n._ pathos, sad emotion, poignancy

 **numea** _vb._ to be sad

 **numeal** _adj. adv. pp._ being sad, sad

 **numam** _pp._ was sad

 **numamah** _pfr._ about to be sad

 **numin** _n._ tears, crying, depression

 **nuva** _vb._ modal verb may, wish

 **nuven** _n._ wish, desire, want, greed

 **nuven'in** _n._ great wishes, or wants or desires

 **nuvena** _vb._ to wish, to hope, to want, to desire. Different from isala, in that nuvena would speak of things that you desire for yourself. Isala speaks more of ideals. You would use isala when speaking about desiring somebody in a sexual or romantic sense. Nuvena would be used when meaning in a practical sense. "I desire you," would be isala. "I desire your help in building this wagon," would be nuvena. 

 **nuvenal** _ppr._ wishing, hoping, wanting, desiring

 **nuvenem** _pp._ wished, hoped, wanted, desired

 **nuvenemah** _pfr._ about to wish, about to hope, about to want, about to desire

 **nuvi'sulena** _vb._ To pretend. "Wish Sing."

 **nuvi'sulenal** _ppr._ pretending

 **nuvi'sulenem** _pp_. pretended

 **nuvi'sulenemah** _pfr_. about to pretend

 **nydha** _n._ nightime quiet. Also used for night in metaphysical senses, or greetings/farewells (good night)

**[O]**

**O** _conj. prep._  from, concerning, about, than

 **odhe** _n._ smell, scent, odor, musk

 **odhea** _vb._ to smell, to scent, to inhale, to breathe, to sniff

 **odheal** _ppr._ smelling, inhaling, breathing, sniffing

 **odheem** _pp._ smelled, inhaled, breathed, sniffed, scented

 **odheemah** _pfr._ about to smell, about to inhale, about to breathe, about to sniff

 **oin** _n._ rabbit, bunny

 **oinmun** _n._ nug

 **oinmunain** _n._ baby nug, nuglet, little nug

 **oinu** _n._ baby rabbit, little rabbit

 **On** _adj._ good

 **on'ala** _adj._ best, great, amazing, wonderful

 **on'el** _adj._ better

 **onhar** _n._ awe, wonder, astonishment

 **onharos** _adj._ wonderous, astonishing, awe inspiring

 **or** _prep._  of, of the

 **Orlei** _n._ Orlais

 **Orleivhen** _n._ Orlesian, people of Orlais

 **Ove** _prep._  through, lit. from behind


	7. Elvhen Word List P Through S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIST OF ABBREVIATIONS USED IN THIS WORD LIST
> 
> adj. adjective  
> adv. adverb  
> ar. article  
> conj. conjunction  
> f. feminine  
> pfr. future participle  
> int. interjection  
> m. masculine  
> nt. neuter  
> n. noun  
> ob. objective  
> pp. past participle  
> pl. plural  
> prep. preposition  
> ppr. present participle  
> pron. pronoun  
> sb. subjective  
> sg. singular  
> suf. suffix  
> vb. verb

**[P]**

**pal'isalathe** _n._  sexual need, sexual desire

 **pala** _n. vb._ sex, sexual intercourse, to perform sexual intercourse, to have sex

 **palal** _ppr._ performing sexual intercourse, having sex

 **palem** _pp._  sexed, had sex, performed sexual intercourse

 **palemah** _pfr._ about to perform sexual intercourse, about to have sex

 **pala'tel'dirth'lath'in** _n._ the embarassing feeling when you are too scared to ask your partner for what will sexually pleasure you.

 **paladahl** _n._ sex tree, slang for penis

 **palahna** _vb._ to challenge, to rival

 **palahnal** _ppr._ challenging, rivalling

 **palahnem** _pp._  challenged, rivaled

 **palahnemah** _pfr._  about to challenge, about to rival

 **palasha** _adj._ sexy, sexiness, attractive

 **palast** _adj. adv._ sexual, sexually

 **pan** _n._ fight, combat, argument

 **pana** _vb._ to fight, to combat, to argue

 **panal** _ppr._  fighting, combating, arguing

 **panem** _pp._  fought, combated, argued

 **panemah** _pfr._  about to fight, about to combat, about to argue

 **panathe** _n._ battle, combat, fight

 **Panathe'virelan** _n._ Battle mage. Lit. Walker of Battle. A commander of Battle Mages is known as Raj'panathe: master of battle. Not to be confused with Panelan: warrior, or Panelan'virelan: Who who walks the path of the warrior (I.e. a master warrior). 

 **panelan** _n._ fighter, warrior, soldier, combatant

 **Panelan'virelan** _n._ Master Warrior. Master of weapons. Lit. One who walks the path of the warrior. 

 **par** _n._ bag, purse, container

 **para** _vb._ to put something into a container, to bag, to contain, to purse, to close

 **pargail** _n._ scrotum, lit. bell purse

 **prea** _vb._ to cut, to portion, to slice

 **prear** _n._ cut, portion, slice, piece, pie

**[R]**

**ra** _pron._  it, that

 **rad** _n. adj._ green, emerald

 **Radalas** _n._ Ferelden, lit. Green land

 **Radalsvhen** _n._ Fereldan, people of ferelden, person of ferelden

 **rahn** _n._ thing, abstract idea, object

 **rahn'girem** _n._ property, bought thing

 **raj** _n._ leader, director

 **Raj'aju'en** _n._ Craftmaster, Director of Crafting

 **raja** _vb._ to lead, to command, to direct

 **rajane** _adj._ direct, straight, undeviating

 **rajast** _adv._ directly, straight

 **rajathe** _n._ commandment, directive, order

 **rajelan** _n._ commander, director, leader, one who commands, directs, or leads

 **ras** _n._ cloud, smoke, fog

 **rasdalelan** _n._ assassin, hired killer, lit. shadow killer

 **rasha** _adj. adv._ cloudy, dark, foggy, misty

 **re** _n._ release, rejection, discharge

 **rea** _vb._ to rid, to remove, to clean, to clear, to shed, to discharge, to release

 **real** _ppr._  ridding, removing, cleaning, clearing, shedding, discharging, releasing

 **reem** _pp._  rid, removed, cleaned, cleared, shed, discharged, released

 **reemah** _pfr._  about to rid, about to remove, about to clean, about to clear, about to shed, about to discharge, about to release

 **reast** _adj. adv._ clean, pure, cleanly, purely

 **reathe** _n._ cleanliness, purity

 **relina** _vb._ to bleed, to drain, to ooze, to shed

 **relinal** _ppr._ bleeding, draining, oozing, shedding

 **relinem** _pp._  bled, drained, oozed, shed

 **relinemah** _pfr._  about to bleed, about to drain, about to ooze, about to shed

 **reun** _n._ release, ejaculation, slang: orgasm, semen

 **revas** _n._ freedom, escape, escape from bondage, liberty

 **Revas'an** _n._ the place where freedom dwells

 **rodhair** _n._ thief, rogue, rascal, knave, scoundrel

 **rodhe** _adj. n._ taste, flavour, tasty, flavourful

 **roga** _vb._ to brave, to dare, to endure

 **rogal** _ppr._  braving, daring, enduring

 **rogem** _pp._  braved, dared, endured

 **rogemah** _pfr._  about to brave, about to dare, about to endure

 **rogasha** _adj._ brave, daring, courageous

 **rogathe** _n._ bravery, daring, courage

 **rosa** _vb._ To stand, last, rise, endure, to survive. 

 **rosal** _ppr._  standing, lasting, rising, enduring, surviving

 **rosem** _pp._  stood, lasted, rose, endured, survived

 **rosemah** _pfr._  about to stand, about to last, about to rise, about to endure, about to survive

 **rosa'da'din** _n. vb._ orgasm, to orgasm. rosa is conjugated, da'din is not. lit. to endure a small death

 **rosal'da'din** _ppr._  orgasming

 **rosem'da'din** _pp._  orgasmed

 **rosemah'da'din** _pfr_. about to orgasm

 **rosa'nu'da'din'enal** _n._ the pain of an orgasm while you're cumming but your partner keeps going, causing a mixture of both pleasure and aching pain. 

 **rosa'sule'din** _n. vb._ survival, endurance, to survive, to endure. rosa is conjugated

 **rosal'sule'din** _ppr._  surviving, enduring

 **rosem'sule'din** _pp._  survived, endured

 **rosemah'sule'din** _pfr._  about to survive, about to endure

 **run** _n._ shape, form

 **rund** _adj. adv._ blunt, dull, round, obtuse, bluntly

 **rya** _vb._ must

**[S]**

**Sa** _n._ single, one

 **sa'lin** _n._ someone, somebody, lit. one blood

 **sa'vunin** _n._ a single day, this day, sometimes used for 'today,' instead of min'vir (similar to the difference between 'today,' and 'this day.')

 **Sael** _n. adj._ first

 **safain** _n._ colt, baby horse, little horse

 **safal** _n._ horse

 **sahl** _n._ moment, minute

 **sahl'in** _adv. n._ now, in this moment, currently

 **sal** _adv. n._ again, once more, repeat, soul, the spiritual part of a body, the essence of embodiment of a specified quality.

 **sal'in** _n._ head, face. "place where the soul resides." lit. "again inside."

 **sal'in'dial** _n._ mask, veil

 **sal'in'iseth** _n._ blush, lit. hot face

 **sal'lavin** _n._ jaw, cheek, jawline

 **sal'lavin'en'gra** _n._ blush, lit. red cheeks

 **sal'shiral** _n._ life, lifespan, life journey, lit. the great journey of the soul

 **salgehsa** _adj._ sane, not crazy, of sound mind

 **salhasa** _n._ psyche, spirit, being

 **salhasine** _adj._ psychotic, insane, crazy

 **salhasis** _n._ psychosis, insanity

 **saltuatha** _vb._ to reunite, to rejoin, to reunify, to reassemble, to fix

 **saltuathal** _ppr._  reuniting, rejoining, reunifying, reassembling, fixing

 **saltuathem** _pp._  reunited, rejoined, reunified, reassembled, fixed

 **saltuathemah** _pfr._  about to reunite, about to rejoin, about to reunify, about to reassemble, about to fix

 **saltuathal** _n._ reunion, reunification

 **samahl** _n._ laugh, laughter

 **samahla** _vb._ to laugh

 **samahlal** _ppr._  laughing

 **samahlem** _pp._  laughed

 **samahlemah** _pfr._ about to laugh

 **samahlas** _adj. n._  joke, funny

 **samelana** _adv. n._ one time, a single occasion, once

 **samelava** _adv._  sometime, sometimes, at one time or another

 **san** _int._ okay, ok, Short for Eolasan.

 **saota** _n._ marriage, bond, to marry, to bond, lit. one from two

 **saotal** _ppr._  marrying, bonding

 **saotem** _pp._  married, bonded

 **saotemah** _pfr._  about to marry, about to bond

 **saron** _adv._ together, as one

 **sasha** _adj. adv._ alone, apart, isolated, unique, peerless, only

 **sast** _adj._ any, lit. one-y

 **sastmahn** _adv. conj. n._ anywhere, wherever

 **satha** _vb._ to please, to satisfy, to delight

 **sathal** _ppr._  pleasing, satisfying, delighting

 **sathem** _pp._ pleased, satisfied, delighted, short for 'pleased to help' i.e. 'you're welcome'

 **sathemah** _pfr._  about to please, about to satisfy, about to delight

 **sathan** _int._ please

 **savhalla** _int. n._ courtesy, salutations, civility, hello, greetings, lit. one to accept

 **savis** _conj._ though, even if, although

 **Sar'lan'en** _pron. pl. f._ Yourselves

 **Sar'len'en** _pron. pl. m._ Yourselves

 **Sar'lin'en** _pron. pl. nt._ Yourselves

 **Sar** _pron. pl. poss. sb. ob._ Your, Yours

 **Se** _pron. pl. sb. ob._ You

 **se'lah** _n._ your (pl) sound, your voices

 **seia** _vb._ to skin, to peel

 **seial** _ppr._ skinning, peeling

 **seiem** _pp._ skinned, peeled

 **seiemah** _pfr._  about to skin, about to peel

 **seithe** _n._ skin, hide

 **seithe'adahl** _n._ bark, specifically that of a tree lit. tree hide

 **seranna** _n._ gratitude, appreciation, grateful, recognition

 **serannas** _adj._ grateful, indebted, obliged

 **serannasa** _vb._ to thank, to be grateful, to show gratitude, to appreciate

 **serannasal** _ppr._  thanking, appreciating

 **serannasem** _pp._  thanked, appreciated

 **serannasemah** _pfr._  about to thank, about to appreciate

 **Seth** _adj._ Thin, tenuous, easily breakable

 **sethenan** _n._ land of dreams

 **Setheneran** _n._ Land of waking dreams -- a place where the veil is thin. 

 **sha** _adj. vb._ happy, to be happy

 **shadera** _vb._ to flirt, lit. happy touch

 **shaderal** _ppr._ flirting

 **shaderem** _pp._  flirted

 **shaderemah** _pfr._  about to flirt

 **shala** _vb._ to protect, to save, to resurrect. This word talks about protecting life, whereas ama is protecting possessions or people close to you, and etha is to make non-possessions safe. Ama would be used when talking about protecting your daughter. Etha when talking about building a wall around your castle. Shala when a knight is talking about protecting his kingdom.

 **shalasha** _n._ shield, armor

 **shan** _adj._ old, aging, aged, elderly

 **shantri** _n._ chantry

 **shasha** _n._ happiness

 **shath** _n._ wing

 **shath'mir** _n._ feather, lit. wing finger

 **shathe** _adj. adv._ happy, happily

 **she** _adj. adv._ early, quick, quickly

 **she'ala** _adj. adv._ earliest, first

 **she'el** _adj. adv._ earlier, first

 **she'el'melava** _adj._ former, old, departed, bygone

 **shem** _adj._ quick, fast, hasty

 **shem'el** _adj. adv._ quicker, faster, with more haste

 **Shem'len** _n._ Quick children, Derogatory slang for non-dalish. Used usually to refer to humans. 

 **shena** _vb._ sprout, spring, shoot, germinate, to be born

 **shenal** _adj. ppr._  sprouting, springing, shooting, germinating, fertile

 **shenem** _pp._ sprouted, sprung, shot, germinated

 **shenemah** _pfr._ about to sprout, about to spring, about to shoot, about to germinate

 **shenamahn** _adj._ native, natural, hereditary, lit. born here

 **shenathe** _n._ birth, germination

 **shia** _vb._ to wander, to travel

 **shial** _ppr._ wandering, traveling

 **shiem** _pp._ wandered, traveled

 **shiemah** _pfr._  about to wander, about to travel

 **shila** _vb._ to spit

 **shile** _n._ saliva, spit

 **shira** _vb._ to journey, to travel

 **shiral** _n. ppr._ journeying, traveling, journey, specifically a great journey, lifelong journey or an important journey or adventure. Used when speaking of a journey taken by someone other than yourself, or when talking about a journey in a conceptual sense.

 **shirem** _pp._ journeyed, traveled

 **shiremah** _pfr._ about to journey, about to travel

 **shiva'dahl** _n._ A tree that does its duty, A great tree reminding us of duty, Tree of Duty, A Statue That Remembers Its Duty, A great being bound by duty.

 **Shivana** _vb._ To do one's duty,specifically, willingly, without being told, and with joy. 

 **shivanal** _ppr._ doing one's duty

 **shivanem** _pp._ did one's duty

 **shivanemah** _pfr._ about to do one's duty

 **shivasa** _vb._ to swear fealty, to give an oath, lit. to journey far, specifically swearing an oath that is either forever, or will end in your death

 **shivasal** _ppr._ swearing fealty, giving an oath

 **shivasem** _pp._ swore fealty, gave an oath

 **shivasemah** _pfr._ about to swear fealty, about to give an oath

 **shol** _n._ leg

 **shol'en** _n. pl._ legs

 **shos** _n._ foot

 **shos'lavin** _n._ ankle, heel

 **shos'mir** _n._ toe

 **shos'miringa** _n._ toenail

 **shosaan** _n. pl._ feet

 **shud** _n._ hoof

 **sil** _n._ thought, mind

 **sil'ahn** _n._ answer, lit. what thought

 **sil'dirth** _n._ advice, opinion, lit. thought speech

 **sil'dirtha** _vb._ to advise, to give one's opinion, to speak one's mind

 **sil'dirthal** _ppr._ advising, giving one's opinion, speaking one's mind

 **sil'dirthem** _pp._ advised, gave one's opinion, spoke one's mind

 **sil'dirthemah** _pfr._ about to advise, about to give one's opinion, about to speak one's mind

 **sila** _vb._ to think, to remember, to learn

 **silaima** _vb._ to forget, lit. to lose mind

 **sildear** _n._ emotion, mood, attitude, character, disposition, frame of mind, lit. thought attitude

 **sildeara** _vb._ to feel, to show emotion

 **sildearal** _ppr._ feeling, showing emotion

 **sildearem** _pp._ felt, showed emotion

 **sildearemah** _pfr._ about to feel, about to show emotion

 **sildela** _adj._ naughty, risque, lit. wrong thoughts

 **sileal** _n._ wisdom, clear thought, understanding

 **silgesha** _adj._ sane, not neurotic

 **silhasa** _n._ neuron. lit. thought weave.

 **silhasine** _adj._ neurotic

 **silhasis** _n._ neurosis

 **siljosa** _vb._ to act, to behave

 **siljosal** _ppr._ acting, behaving

 **siljosem** _pp._ acted, behaved

 **siljosemah** _pfr._ about to act, about to behave

 **silras** _adj._ dizzy, cloudy mind, drunk

 **siu** _adj._ sweet, tasty

 **siugen** _n._ sugar

 **slen** _n._ slant, slide, slope

 **slena** _vb._ to slant, to slide, to slope

 **slenal** _ppr._ slanting, sliding, sloping

 **slenem** _adj. pp._ slanted, slid, sloped, tilted, sloping

 **solas** _n._ pride, ego lit. the allowance of power

 **somniera** _vb._ to sleep, to dream, tevene cognate used only in some Dalish dialects of Elvhen.

 **somnieral** _ppr._ sleeping, dreaming

 **somnierem** _pp._ slept, dreamed

 **somnieremah** _pfr._ about to sleep, about to dream

 **son** _adv._ well, thoroughly, carefully, commendably

 **sou** _n._ energy, power, stamina, virility, strength

 **sou'alas** _n._ Force, Gravity, The Earth's power

 **Sou'alas'rajelan** _n._ Force Mage, One who commands the earth's power

 **Sou'i've'an** _n._ power of the fade, energies of the fade lit. strength of the beyond

 **Sou'i've'an'thanelan** _n._ Fade Mage, Rift Mage, one who wields the energy of the fade. An extremely ancient and lost discipline not "rediscovered," in modern times until the Breach and events of Dragon Age: Inquisition.

 **sou'nin** _n._ wrath, great anger

 **sou'tarasyl** _n._ lightning, power of the sky

 **sou'alaslin** _n._ iron, lit. power metal

 **soulean** _n._ lightning, power of the light

 **soun**   _adj._ strong, powerful

 **soundil** _n._ muscle, lit. strong meat

 **soundila** _vb._ to exercise, lit. to make strong meat

 **soundilal** _ppr._ exercising

 **soundilem** _pp._ exercised

 **soundilemah** _pfr._  about to exercise

 **souver'melana** _n._ autumn

 **Souvera** _vb._ to tire, to be tired

 **su** _prep._ to, towards, via, in the direction of

 **sua** _vb._ to happen, to occur

 **suin** _adj._ quiet, soft, muted

 **suina** _vb._ to quiet, to mute, to silence

 **sul** _prep._ for, on

 **sul'ama** _vb._ to give, to impart, especially knowledge or ideas. 

 **sul'amal** _ppr_. giving, imparting

 **sul'amem** _pp._ gave, imparted

 **sul'amemah** _pfr._ about to give, about to impart

 **sul'amelan** _n._ teacher, one who imparts knowledge

 **sul'ana** _vb._ to serve, to give unto

 **sul'anal** _ppr._ serving, giving unto

 **sul'anem** _pp._ served, given unto

 **sul'anemah** _pfr._ about to serve, about to give unto

 **sul'anasha** _n._ servant

 **sul'anathe** _n._ service

 **sul'anelan** _n._ server, servant

 **sul'ava** _vb._ to serve, specifically with food or some other commodity. 

 **sul'aval** _ppr._ serving

 **sul'avem** _pp._ served

 **sul'avemah** _pfr._ about to serve

 **sul'ema** _vb._ to bring, to give

 **sul'emal** _ppr._ bringing, giving

 **sul'emem** _pp._ brought, given

 **sul'ememah** _pfr._ about to bring, about to give

 **sulahn** _n._ song, music

 **sule** _prep._ unto, until, up to, into

 **sule'din** _n._ endurance, lit. unto death

 **sule'vi'in** _n._ certainty, confidence, conviction, inevitability

 **sulena** _vb._ to sing. this is used in both the literal and figurative versions of singing.

 **suleth** _adv. n._ front, forwards

 **suleva** _vb._ to mean, to intend, to propose, to signify

 **suleval** _ppr._ meaning, intending, proposing, signifying

 **sulevem** _pp._ meant, intended, proposed, signified

 **sulevemah** _pfr._ about to mean, about to intend, about to propose, about to signify

 **sulnuise** _n._ incense, lit. for burning

 **sulo** _adj. adv. n. pron._ some, uncertain number. shortened form of sulosan. 

 **sulosan** _adj. adv. n. pron._ some, uncertain number

 **sulrahn** _n. pron._ something

 **sum** _prep._ across, along, over

 **sura** _vb._ to arrive, to come, to create, to be at, to act

 **sural** _ppr._ arriving, coming, creating, acting

 **surem** _pp._ arrived, came, created, acted

 **suremah** _pfr._ about to arrive, about to come, about to create, about to act

 **syl** _n._ air, breeze, wind, breath

 **syla** _vb._ to breathe

 **sylal** _ppr._ breathing

 **sylem** _pp._ breathed

 **sylemah** _pfr._ about to breathe

 **Sylaise** _n._ the Elvish god of childbirth, the hearth, magic, medicine, weaving and peace. The Hearthkeeper, and patron of Vir Atish'an (the way of peace). Syl(Syla)+lana+Ise. Translation: The giving breath of fire

 **sylvira** _vb._ to fly, to soar

 **sylviral** _ppr._ flying, soaring

 **sylvirem** _pp._ flied, soared

 **sylviremah** _pfr._ about to fly, about to soar

 **sylvun** _n._ breath, air of life


	8. Elvhen Word List T Through U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIST OF ABBREVIATIONS USED IN THIS WORD LIST
> 
> adj. adjective  
> adv. adverb  
> ar. article  
> conj. conjunction  
> f. feminine  
> pfr. future participle  
> int. interjection  
> m. masculine  
> nt. neuter  
> n. noun  
> ob. objective  
> pp. past participle  
> pl. plural  
> prep. preposition  
> ppr. present participle  
> pron. pronoun  
> sb. subjective  
> sg. singular  
> suf. suffix  
> vb. verb

**[T]**

**ta'dur'gen'ise** _n._ volcano

 **ta'durgen** _n._ mountain, peak, precipice

 **Tael** _adj. adv. n._ second, next

 **tael'vir** _n._ tomorrow

 **tamahn** _adj. adv. int. n._ there

 **tamelana** _adv._ twice

 **Tanaron'el** _n._ identical triplet

 **Tanaron'el'en** _n. pl._ identical triplets

 **Tanaron** _n._ triplet

 **Tanaronen** _n._ triplets

 **tar** _adj. prep._ high, up, upwards, lofty

 **tar'shol** _n._ thigh

 **tar'shol'lavin** _n._ hip

 **tara** _vb._ to stand, to rise

 **taral** _ppr._ standing, rising

 **tarem** _pp._ stood, risen

 **taremah** _pfr._ about to stand, about to rise

 **tara'syl'nu'min** _n._ rain, deluge, drizzle, mist, precipitation, shower, showers lit. sky tears

 **tara'syl'nu'mina** _vb._ to rain, to precipitate lit. 'sky cry'

 **Tarasyl** _n._ sky, heavens

 **Tarasyl'an Te'las** _n._ The place where the sky is kept. Elvhen name for the fortress of Skyhold

 **Tarasyl'nin** _n._ storm, tempest, violent disturbance of the atmosphere

 **tarasyldear** _n._ weather. lit. sky emotion, sky mood tarasyl+sildear

 **tarasyldhe** _n._ wind, breeze

 **taratha** _vb._ to raise, to elevate

 **tarathal** _ppr._ raising, elevating

 **tarathem** _pp._ risen, elevated

 **tarathe** _n._ elevation, rise, stand, pedestal

 **targen** _n._ cliff

 **Targen'i'man** _n._ Antiva, Where the cliffs meet the water

 **Targen'i'manvhen** _adj. n._ Antivan

 **tarlahn** _adj. n._ loud, high sound

 **tarlahnast** _adv._ loudly

 **tarlavin** _n._ shoulder

 **tarlan** _n. f._ noble, noble person, princess, lady

 **tarlen** _n. m._ noble, noble person, prince, lord

 **tarlin** _n. nt._ noble, noble person, prince

 **tarlinydha** _n._ owl, lit. prince of the night, noble of the night

 **taromol** _n._ bat. 'fly mouse.'

 **Taron'el** _n._ identical twin

 **Taron'el'en** _n. pl._ identical twins

 **Taron** _n._ twin

 **Taronen** _n. pl._ twins

 **tarosa** _vb._ to fly, to rise

 **tarosal** _adj. ppr._ flying, rising, winged

 **tarosem** _pp._ flew, risen

 **tarosemah** _pfr._  about to fly, about to rise

 **tarsul** _prep._  upon, over, above

 **tarvhen** _n._ nobility, lit. lofty people

 **tas** _adv. conj._ also, as well, too

 **tath** _adv. conj._ still, yet, thus far

 **Tavhen** _adj. n._ Tevene

 **Tavinte** _n._ Tevinter

 **te'olathe'lan** _n. f._ foolish person with no social skills

 **te'olathe'len** _n. m._ foolish person with no social skills

 **te'olathe'lin** _n. nt._ foolish person with no social skills

 **Tel** _adv. adj._ Not, Do not. Oftentimes contracted to Te.

 **tel'dhru'gonathe** _adj._ incredible, impressive, amazing

 **tel'pal'isalathe** _n._ someone who isn't in the mood for sex, or someone who doesn't feel sexual attraction at all, asexual

 **tel'sildearelan** _n._ one who feels no emotion, or doesn't feel a specific emotion, either at all or at that present time, a less insulting word for a sociopath

 **tel'tath'mes** _n. m._ male virgin, virginity. lit. not yet wet

 **tela** _vb._ not have the ability, cannot

 **telal** _ppr._  is not able to

 **telem** _pp._ was not able to, could not

 **telemah** _pfr._ about to not be able to

 **telahna** _vb._ hush, to be quiet, to not speak

 **telahnal** _ppr._ hushing, being quiet, not speaking

 **telahnem** _pp._ hushed, quieted

 **telahnemah** _pfr._ about to hush, about to be quiet, about to not speak

 **telam** _adj._ bad

 **telam'ala** _adj._ worst

 **telam'dhruelan** _n._ zealot, fanatic, lit. bad believer

 **telam'el** _adj._ worse

 **telamaan** _adj._ horrible, horrendous, disgusting, hideous

 **telban** _n._ white

 **teldirthalelan** _n._ stupid person. one who will not learn. idiot. 

 **telenal** _adj._ lazy, slothful, idle, slack

 **telenathe** _n._ laziness, sloth, idleness

 **teleolasan** _n._ no understanding, "i don't understand"

 **Telharthan** _n._ no hearing, "I don't understand" / "i don't hear"

 **telin** _n._ nobody, no one, lit. no blood

 **telir** _adv._ only, just, barely, simply

 **telithal** _n._ blind, lit. not seeing

 **telom** _adv._ not well, bad, badly

 **telom'ala** _adv._ worst

 **telsahngar** _adj. adv._ unfortunate, unfortunately

 **telsila** _vb._ to worry, to bother, to annoy, to depress, to trouble

 **telsilal** _ppr._ worrying, bothering, annoying, depressing, troubling

 **telsilem** _pp._ worried, bothered, annoyed, depressed, troubled

 **telsilemah** _pfr._ about to worry, about to bother, about to annoy, about to depress, about to trouble

 **telsyla** _vb._ strangle, suffocate

 **telsylal** _ppr._ strangling, suffocating

 **telsylem** _pp._ strangled, suffocated

 **telsylemah** _pfr._ about to strangle, about to suffocate

 **telsylmana** _vb._ to drown, to not breathe underwater

 **telsylmanal** _ppr._ drowning

 **telsylmanem** _pp._ drowned

 **telsylmanemah** _pfr._ about to drown

 **teltas** _conj._ neither, not also

 **tema** _vb._ to shake, to quake, to tremor, to hold in the air, to waver, to falter

 **temal** _ppr._ shaking, quaking, holding in the air, wavering, faltering

 **temem** _pp._ shook, quaked, held in the air, wavered, faltered

 **tememah** _pfr._ about to shake, about to quake, about to hold in the air, about to waver, about to falter

 **ter** _n._ rock, stone, pebble, earth

 **teralas** _n._ hill, small mountain, lit. earth rock

 **terise** _n._ flint, fire stone

 **thai** _n._ fruit, produce

 **than** _n._ tool

 **thana** _vb._ to use, to make use of, to utilize, to employ, to operate, to wield

 **thanal** _ppr._ using, making use of, utilizing, employing, operating, wielding

 **thanem** _pp._ used, made use of, utilized, employed, operated, wielded

 **thanemah** _pfr._ about to use, about to make use of, about to utilize, about to employ, about to operate, about to wield

 **thanathe** _adj._ useful, effective, suitable

 **thanelan** _n._ wielder, user, one that uses a tool

 **thanun** _n._ use, application, purpose

 **tharia** _n._ wheel

 **then** _adj._ waking, awake

 **then'ara'sal'in** _n._ the intense feeling of contentment and comfort one feels when they spend time with a beloved friend or loved one.

 **then'ara'sal'ina** _vb._ the act of experiencing then'ara'sal'in

 **then'ara'sal'inal** _ppr._ experiencing then'ara'sal'in

 **then'ara'sal'inem** _pp._ experienced then'ara'sal'in

 **then'ara'sal'inemah** _pfr._ about to experience then'ara'sal'in

 **thena** _vb._ to wake, to end sleep

 **thenal** _ppr._ waking

 **thenem** _pp._ woke

 **thenemah** _pfr._ about to wake

 **theneras** _n._ waking dream. a dream so powerful that it feels like you are awake

 **thu** _adv. conj._ how

 **thuast** _adv._ however, though, whatever

 **thusast** _conj._ anyhow, though, however

 **tiara** _n._ crown, tiara, lit. edge of the journey

 **tir** _n._ edge, boundary

 **Tiralas** _n._ world, earth, planet

 **tirdana** _vb._ to bend, to curve, to bow

 **tirdanal** _ppr._ bending, curving, bowing

 **tirdanem** _pp._ bent, curved, bowed

 **tirdanemah** _pfr._ about to bend, about to curve, about to bow

 **tirdanun** _n._ curve, bend

 **tirdiana** _vb._ to size, to limit, to measure

 **tirdianal** _ppr._ sizing, limiting, measuring

 **tirdianem** _pp._ sized, limited, measured

 **tirdianemah** _pfr._ about to size, about to limit, about to measure

 **tirdiane** _n._ size, limit, measure, degree

 **tor** _prep. n._  out, outside

 **torvil** _n._ coat

 **torvil'julseithe** _n._ fur coat

 **trad** _n._ herd, brood, flock, horde

 **tu** _adj. adv. n._ continuing, still, existince, existing, enduring

 **Tua** _vb._ to make, to cause, to create, to continue, to act

 **tual** _ppr._ making, causing, creating, continuing, acting

 **tuem** _pp._ made, caused, created, continued, acted

 **tuemah** _pfr._ about to make, about to cause, about to create, about to continue, about to act

 **tua'sal** _n. vb._ renew, revive, revive, restore, similar to souvera, this word is always conjugated (tua is conjugated, sal is not). 

 **tual'sal** _ppr._ renewing, reviving, restoring

 **tuem'sal** _pp._ renewed, revived, restored

 **tuemah'sal** _pfr._ about to renew, about to revive, about to restore

 **tuasha** _adj._ fresh, new, ripe, flowering

 **tuast** _adj._ new, recent, fresh

 **tuatha** _vb._ to unite, to pair, to join, to link, to unify

 **tuathal** _ppr._ uniting, pairing, joining, linking, unifying

 **tuathem** _pp._ united, paired, joined, linked, unified

 **tuathemah** _pfr._ about to unite, about to pair, about to join, about to link, about to unify

 **tuathe** _n._ creation

 **tuav** _n._ verb, lit. act word

 **tuna** _vb._ to punish, to pass judgement

 **tunal** _ppr._ punishing, passing judgement

 **tunem** _pp._ punished

 **tunemah** _pfr._ about to punish, about to pass judgement

 **tunan** _n._ justice, punishment

 **tundra** _adj._ gentle, tender, kind, kind hearted

 **tune** _adj._ soft, comfortable, mushy, delicate

**[U]**

**U** _adj._ alone, lonely, lonesome, isolated, small

 **u'drius** _n._ underwear, small clothes

 **u'lea** _n._ light, spark

 **u'lean'in** _n._ lantern, lamp

 **u'teralas** _n._ watch tower, literally 'isolated hill'

 **u'vun** _n._ star, beacon

 **uil** _n._ apple

 **uralas** _n._ nature

 **Uralas'falon** _n._ Nature Mage, Keeper (the magical discipline), Friend of nature. Discipline of magic that would later become the defacto magical discipline for many Dalish Keepers.

 **uralasvenelan** _n._ ranger, nature walker, druid

 **Urb** _n._ plant

 **urbalin** _n._ grease, fat, usually that of a plant

 **urbeshalin** _n._ seed, lit. plant child

 **uren** _n._ ear, ears

 **urvun** _n._ fruit, lit. plant life

 **uth** _adj. n._ forever, never-ending. this is used for something that normally can end. Is is used for something that can naturally go on forever without outside influence. 

 **uthaan** _adj._ Endless. Different from uth (forever) as that infers a concept of end that is being either ignored or bypassed.

 **uva** _n._ egg


	9. Elvhen Word List V Through Y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIST OF ABBREVIATIONS USED IN THIS WORD LIST
> 
> adj. adjective  
> adv. adverb  
> ar. article  
> conj. conjunction  
> f. feminine  
> pfr. future participle  
> int. interjection  
> m. masculine  
> nt. neuter  
> n. noun  
> ob. objective  
> pp. past participle  
> pl. plural  
> prep. preposition  
> ppr. present participle  
> pron. pronoun  
> sb. subjective  
> sg. singular  
> suf. suffix  
> vb. verb

**[V]**

**vallas** _n._ writing

 **vallas'lin** _n._ designs written in blood upon the face or body of the dalish, used to denote not only clan, but also the personal signature of that person, as well as the god within the elven pantheon that they have chosen as their patron. During Elvhenan, was the blood writing written upon the faces of slaves. 

 **vallasa** _vb._ to write, to transcribe

 **vallasleala** _n._ paint, ink, writing color

 **Vana** _adj._ silly, comical, playful

 **vanadirth** _n._ chatter, silly talk, jabber, meaningless conversation

 **vanadirtha** _vb._ to chatter, to jabber

 **vanadirthal** _ppr._ chattering, jabbering

 **vanadirthem** _pp._ chattered, jabbered

 **vanadirthemah** _pfr._ about to chatter, about to jabber

 **vanadirthavean** _n._ magpie, lit. chatter beak

 **var** _adj. adv. n._  long, far, great distance, away

 **var'el** _adj. adv._ longer

 **Var'misu** _n._ spear, lit. long small blade

 **vara** _vb._ to go away, to leave, to depart

 **varal** _ppr._ going away, leaving, departing

 **varem** _adj. pp._ went away, left, departed, gone away, left, away, gone

 **varemah** _pfr._ about to go away, about to leave, about to depart

 **vare** _adj._ gone, passed, moved, vanished, withdrawn

 **varitha** _vb._ to far see, to scry

 **varithast** _n._ far sight, second sight, scrying

 **varithelan** _n._ scryer, far seer

 **varos** _n._ length

 **vartha** _vb._ to clean, to groom

 **varthal** _ppr._ cleaning, grooming

 **varthem** _pp._ cleaned, groomed

 **varthemah** _pfr._ about to clean, about to groom

 **vas** _n._ yoke, chain, bond, bondage

 **vasa** _vb._ to chain, to bind

 **vaslana** _vb._ to subdue, to tame, to give chains

 **vaslasa** _vb._ to submit, to yield. lit. to allow chains. 

 **vasrea** _vb._ to free, to release, to absolve, to exonerate

 **ve** _prep._  away, behind

 **vegara** _vb._ to come back, to return

 **vegaral** _ppr._ coming back, returning

 **vegarem** _pp._ came back, returned

 **vegaremah** _pfr._  about to come back, about to return

 **vel** _n._ A ship, boat, wagon, or vehicle of some sort. While it can mean any vehicle, it usually refers to a large vehicle capable of transporting three or more people. 

 **vela** _vb._ to ship, to export, to haul, embark, direct

 **ven** _adv. n._ river, walkway, step, forward, road

 **vena** _vb._ to find, to walk, to gain

 **venal** _ppr._ finding, walking, gaining

 **venem** _pp._ found, walked, gained

 **venemah** _pfr._ about to find, about to walk, about to gain

 **venira** _vb._ to master, to perfect lit. to very find

 **veniral** _ppr._  mastering, perfecting

 **venirem** _pp._ mastered, perfected

 **veniremah** _pfr._  about to master, about to perfect

 **venirast** _adj._ perfect, divine, flawless

 **ventar** _n._ step, stair

 **venuralas** _n._ deity, god, divine

 **vera** _vb._ to take, to remove, to deprive usually without permission or against the original owner's will

 **veral** _ppr._  taking, removing, depriving

 **verem** _pp._ taken, removed, deprived

 **veremah** _pfr._ about to take, about to remove, about to deprive

 **veredha** _vb._ to seize, to plunder

 **veredhal** _ppr._ seizing, plundering

 **veredhem** _pp._  seized, plundered

 **veredhemah** _pfr._ about to seize, about to plunder

 **veredhe** _n._ havoc, chaos, mayhem

 **verelan** _n._ taker, usurper, thief

 **verema** _vb._ to receive, to pick up, to take hold of

 **veremal** _ppr._ receiving, picking up, taking hold of

 **veremem** _pp._  received, picked up, taken hold of

 **veth** _n._ back, bottom

 **veth'lavin** _n._ bronto

 **veth'lavur** _n._ quillback

 **vhalla** _vb._ to welcome, to accept, to greet

 **vhallal** _ppr._ welcoming, accepting, greeting

 **vhallem** _pp._ welcomed, accepted, greeted

 **vhallemah** _pfr._ about to welcome, about to accept, about to greet

 **vharla** _n._ town, village, community, literally 'people house'

 **vhella** _vb._ to meet, to contact, to be introduced to

 **vhellal** _ppr._ meeting, contacting, being introduced to

 **vhellem** _pp._ met, contacted, introduced to

 **vhellemah** _pp._ about to meet, about to contact, about to be introduced to

 **vhen** _n._ people, race

 **vhen'an** _n._ the concept of home or the concept of the heart. Home being used when talking about where one feels at home. Heart when talking about the feelings of the heart, such as love. Ara vhen'an (My heart) is a common way in Elvish to say "I love you."

 **vhen'an'ara** _n._ the heart's desire. Literally Journey of the heart

 **vher** _n._ cat, feline

 **vheraan** _n._ lion

 **vherassan** _n._ tiger, lit. arrow cat

 **vherithas** _n._ lynx, lit. sight cat

 **vherlin** _n._ kitten, baby cat, little cat

 **Vi'dirth** _n._ Languages. "Way of speech." It should be noted that language is possessive, meaning that Vi'dirth must have the appropriate suffix of possession put upon it to be used in a sentence. For example, "My language is Elvish," would be "Vi'dirth'ara re El'vhen."

 **vi'dirth'hima** _vb._ to translate

 **vi'dirth'himal** _ppr._ translating

 **vi'dirth'himem** _pp._ translated

 **vi'dirth'himemah** _pfr._ about to translate

 **Vi'dirth'vhen'an** _n._ Native language. "Home way of speech." Note that language is a possessive word, meaning that a possessive suffix must be put onto 'Vi'dirth" or possessive prefix must be added to vhen'an to use the word in a sentence. "I speak my native language." "Ara dirthan vi'dirth'ma'vhen'an." or "Ara dirthan vi'dirth'ara'vhen'an." Both are correct, but the first is considered more grammatically correct than the second as it means "Language of my heart," whereas the second means "My language of home."

 **vi'ssan'alla** _n. vb._  migraine, to experience a migraine, the headache one gets after great trauma, great stress, or immense knowledge one wasn't ready for. Lit. The way of the arrow that is nothing. Vi'ssan'alla is both the noun and the infinitive/imperative.

 **vi'ssan'allal** _ppr._ experiencing vi'ssan'alla

 **vi'ssan'allem** _pp._ experienced vi'ssan'alla

 **vi'ssan'allemah** _pfr_. about to experience vi'ssan'alla

 **vian** _n._ opening, wound, hole

 **viana** _n._ to hole, to wound, to open

 **vianal** _ppr._ wounding, opening

 **vianem** _pp._  wounded, opened

 **vianemah** _pfr._ about to wound, about to open

 **viane** _adj._ open, empty

 **vianedhas** _n._ female urethra, lit. vagina hole

 **vianedhis** _n._ male urethra. lit. penis hole

 **vianvallas** _n._ brand, mark

 **vianvallasa** _vb._ to brand, to mark, lit. wound write

 **vianvallasal** _ppr._ branding, marking

 **vianvallasem** _pp._ branded, marked

 **vianvallasemah** _pfr._ about to brand, about to mark

 **vila** _vb._ to wrap, to envelope, to cloak

 **vilal** _ppr._ wrapping, enveloping, cloaking

 **vilem** _pp._ wrapped, enveloped, cloaked

 **vilemah** _pfr_. about to wrap, about to envelope, about to cloak

 **vilathe** _n._ robe, robes, cloak, mantle

 **vin** _adv. int._ Yes. Affirmative. Positive. Comes from the root of "vun" meaning life, just as din means 'death' when used as a noun.

 **vindirtha** _vb._ to agree, to confirm, to concur

 **vindirthal** _ppr._ agreeing, confirming, concurring

 **vindirthem** _pp._ agreed, confirmed, concurred

 **vindirthemah** _pfr._ about to agree, about to confirm, about to concur

 **vir** _n._ A way, path, route or road. Used in both the physical and conceptual sense. 

 **vira** _vb._ to go, to walk, to travel

 **viral** _ppr._ going, walking, traveling

 **virem** _pp._  gone, walked, traveled

 **viremah** _pfr._ about to go, about to walk, about to travel

 **viraju** _n._ work, job, way of craft

 **vis** _conj._ if, assuming that, with the condition, on the assumption, in case that

 **vun** _n._  sun, light, life

 **vun'in** _n._ day

 **vun'tuelan** _n._ uterus, lit. life creator

 **vunathe** _n._ living being, creature, life form

 **vunlana** _vb._ to give birth, to birth lit. 'to give life."

 **vunlanal** _ppr._ giving birth, birthing, giving life

 **vunlanem** _pp._ given birth, birthed, given life

 **vunlanathelan** _n._ midwife, one who births, the person who stands opposite of the woman giving birth

 **vunlea** _n._ sunlight

 **Vya** _vb._ imperfect or continuous auxiliary verb.

 **vyr** _adj. n._ short distance, close, near, short way

**[Y]**

**Y** _conj._ or, otherwise, else, but

 **Ya** _vb._ there is no real translation from Elvish for 'Ya," (Eye-ah). Used in conjunction with a verb to create a perfect aspect of that verb (i.e. I have seen.)


End file.
